Ruler of All Japan
by ZebraPillows
Summary: The jewel is destroyed, but who made the wish? Inuyasha now full demon, Kagome his slave, and the only hope to save the demon race. What else could have changed in over twenty years? SK
1. Beginning of a New Life

**Ruler of All Japan**

**_Inuyasha Fanfic_ **

**_Written by: Stormie Morrison (EmoRagDollX3)_**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. **

**

* * *

****Chapter 1: Begining of a new life**

* * *

Skin touching skin… she screamed out crying harder with each second that passed. Unwanted pulsating muscles moved over her continuously. She waited, remembering how he had used to be, who he had been before. It was her fault, she knowingly told herself over and over what went wrong, how if she wished instead of him… things would be different. Yes, it was her fault, the wish had to be selfless… she shouldn't have trusted him with the wish. Her thoughts were pulled away, as the offending body left her skin. His appendage with drawing from her core. The light he brought with him, left as well and the darkness she had always known crept out of every corner, pulling toward her and over throwing her eyesight. It wasn't that she needed sight anymore. She never left the stone room, the only company she received was the lord and a servant who brought her food. 

Once she had tried refusing to eat, only wanting to die off this world and welcome her afterlife. Scars still shown over her skin, her memories caused them to reopen, splashing blood into her mind. Everyday the same events replayed, and unconsciously she would replay the last moment she loved in her life. Trying so hard to live in that one moment, caressing it with the delicate glow she once held.

And now the pity she felt over-flowed from her eyes, spilling on her drawn up knees, she retraced the memory she loved and hated most.

_Slender fingers traced over a small orbital sphere. Only a day had passed since it regained it's shape. Looking deeply inside herself, she only thought of one who could make a wish from their inner soul. Perhaps it was only her blind eyes lost in her emotions, but the decision had been made. Turning on her side, she smiled at the sleeping hanyou, who so carelessly had stolen her heart. _

_"Inuyasha…" Her voice was soft like a smooth flower petal grazing the wind. "What?" He wanted to know what had caused her to wake him so early in the morning, couldn't he get any rest? She held out the spherical jewel. "Inuyasha…I want you to make the wish… He blinked silently, while a shock engulfed his features. "What?" His voice now a sort of whisper. Her expression didn't change from the plastered on smile, though all she could think was, It 'what' all he's planning on saying today?. Silently she withdrew his hand from a fire rat sleeve, and placed the jewel in his hand. "I trust you to make the wish, to destroy the shikon no tama." After a few moments went by, he smile, drawing her into a hug. Now it washer turn to be shocked. "Kagome…" His warm breath hit her ear. "I wish, to be with you." She would have screamed, if not for the pure white light knocking her unconscious. …It was supposed to be selfless… _

A selfless wish, she thought over and over, a selfless wish…selfless… It was her fault she was now immortal. It was her fault Inuyasha is full demon. It was her fault, she should have known, it wasn't just his words, "I wish to be with you." It was his thoughts behind the wish. His thoughts of being full demon, his thoughts of 'forever', and his human blood corrupted that turned him into what he is now.

Kagome sat in the cold damp stony room alone, and it was her fault. It must have been centuries of torture, for she felt it was. Or maybe weeks? Months? She didn't know.

Her body, didn't age, and her scars would soon heal, but that took awhile…They were ridged and deep, and only a few weeks old. Her mental scars,…they poured fresh blood every second.

Inuyasha laid on a golden cushion in his room. A beautiful maiden plucked grapes and fed him. "No more," He stated, causing her to jump and scamper off fearfully. He sat up running his claws through his silver trundles of hair. Today his kingdoms of the South and East, would fight to take over the West and North. He was calm, though slightly anxious, he didn't show it.

Not less than twenty years had passed since the land of the South fell to his rebels. Ten years after the conquering of the East took place. The lands of the South and East were meaningless. His eyes gleamed, his heart beat, his lungs expanded allowing him life only for the Western lands. The North in this fight, would be only a prize after this fight, he wouldn't just be a lord, the title of Emperor would ring through his ears.

A menacing smile crossed his features. Today the blood of his enemies would be shed. His longest most feared relative would be cut down by his hand, and the legion of his army would fall. He could see it now a vision of what was to come.

**Sesshomaru would run towards him, poison flooding from his claws. He, Inuyasha, would move from his brother's grasp. The claws only missing by a centimeter. This fight would be long and hard, even now as a demon, his heart rate would race. And then, with all his reserved energy, his new sword Kokoris would move with his body like an extra limb. The spearing icy wind pushing his veins. He would feel the tear of muscle and tendons as his brother's Tokijin ripped through his skin, and searing blood would spill. At the same moment Kokoris, the sword made only for this battle, would be inserted into the Western Lord's heart. Spilling with the blood everything he had wanted since birth. He of course would live through the battle, his wounds healing exceptionally fast. **

"I will win," He spoke as if reassuring himself of what was to come. Inuyasha snapped his fingers summoning one of his servants.

"Yes my Lord?" Came a sweet female voice. He watched her as she slowly came closer to him. "Isako, you will be delivering Mistress Kagome's meals and bathing her until Ojai returns from battle." Isako did not move from her position on the floor. Her knees were tucked beneath her, while her hands cupped one another bearing the weight of her head. Seconds passed as the initial shock discontinued wringing her voice dry, "Yes my Lord." And with that her life changed immensely. "You're dismissed."

Nervously, Isako glided toward her Lord's chambers. Perspiration danced along the edge of her scalp. No one, no servant besides Ojai had ever been given permission to see Mistress Kagome. Of course it had not kept rumors from traveling. As far as Isako knew Mistress Kagome was not at all their Lady. She was said to be the Lord's pet, nothing more. Isako had not believed these rumors, instead she believed their mistress was just…Well come to think of it, Isako hadn't even begun to imagine what she truly was. Slowly excitement mixed with her nervousness, pouring adrenaline into her blood.

With curiosity fueling her, she went through heavy wooden doors revealing a large stone stairway. Her wooden shoes were loud against the stone floor. When she reached the bottom, two huge doors invaded her. Twitching fingers landed on the handle. Pausing for a moment to think about what would be behind the door. Then curiosity pushed her, and the handle turned.

With one hand holding a basket of food and the other a metal handle, she pushed on the door…It wouldn't budge. She stood there blinking, until her mind began to work again. Gently placing the basket down, she grabbed the handle with both hands and pushed on the door with her whole body. The seemingly inert door moved, swaying inward and pulling Isako down. Her butt hit the hard cold stone floor with a thud.

Quickly, she regained posture and turned to grab up the basket, when something red caught her eye. Uneasiness filled her, as her feet paused, he head turned to see a blood soaked floor. Everything seemed to go in slow motion after that. The blood spilled into a small vent, thick in a sea of metallic stench. The giant room was in complete darkness, only a small amount trailed in behind her to barely illuminate part of the room closest to the door. A quaint notion passed through her thoughts, the rumors were true, but pet put the whole situation to light.

Unwantingly, Isako reached her trembling fingers to the basket. Not but a minute ago excitement had filled her, and now, it was erased by a thick coat of fear.

Slowly with the basket in both chilled hands just beneath her breast, she stepped fore ward. Only a couple of steps in, the darkness had completely engulfed her thin form. Her breath quickened as she walked to a corner. Here the blood thinned to small splotches, and in the corner was a stolid form. Pure white skin, that ironically looked astonishingly creamy, and it illuminated a pair of reddish deep brown eyes. A frail girl, a human like her self, only half alive, malnourished, and still somehow strong.

Her knees were drawn up to her chin, and her hands were wrapped around them as she tried to soak in as much warmth as possible. Shadows traced over her, along with a thin black inner kimono. Isako sucked in a full breath before dropping to her feet and bowing next to her Mistress's battered toes. "Lady Kagome, I am here at your service." Kagome blinked unconsciously at the servant, her long eyelashes drawing up from her dirty cheek. She wondered what this girl could be talking about, she hadn't been called 'Lady Kagome' since her dear friend Miroku had passed from this world. Perhaps this was all a dream, a sick dream offering her hope. This woman's voice, so sweet and innocent, so unlike the one of Inuyasha she became so accustomed to. Harshly she beat her ears with her hands, they couldn't possibly be working right. Isako watched worriedly, not knowing what exactly she could do to stop this, but soon enough Kagome looked up. The servant starred at her blankly.

Kagome coughed, trying to find her voice, after all it had not been used in some time. "Why?" It rasped out. Isako took a moment to think about what her Lady must be referring to. "Ojai is male, any able bodied males are going with our Lord to defeat the youkai kingdoms of the North and the West."

"What do you mean," She listened to her own voice. It sounded different than it had before, stronger and sadder at the same time. how could this be? She asked herself silently. how could after all this time, of torture and pain, how could my voice be even remotely strong? She couldn't find the answer, but it gave her reassurance of her future all the same. "About what my Lady?" Kagome was pulled away from her thoughts as she listened to Isako's soft voice.

"Are not these lands also filled with youkai?" Isako almost laughed, and she would have if it wasn't for the serious look on her Lady's face. "Surely my Lady must know?" When she didn't get a reply, she continued, "Our Lord and Lady rule the lands of the South and East. When our Lord conquered these lands, even as he is youkai, his lands are not. Our Lord exiled the torturous youkai from the lands, sentencing any whom return only death. Our Lord keeps us humans safe." Kagome shivered listening to Isako's words. Somehow it was hard for her to imagine being safe with or even near Inuyasha… Even with all of the memories of the old him, the hanyou him, circulating in her mind. It was hard to think of them as one in the same. So she didn't, they weren't the same person, the Inuyasha she knew had died long ago.

She was reminded of Kikyou instantly. It was hard on her to know that Inuyasha, and his first love had yet another thing in common. Though really it wasn't, was it? Kikyou had been brought back with deep betrayal in her heart. Inuyasha was only turned into a monster. He might not even remember all that happed so long ago. No it really wasn't the same, though neither thought comforted her.

"Lady Kagome, are you all right?" Isako's voice dripped into Kagome's ears, warming her a bit. "Would you like something to eat?" She held out a bowl of rice and chopsticks. Kagome took the food with great urgency, using her fingers instead of the sticks. When finished the supposed Lady apologized for her rude mannerism, "I apologize, I haven't had anything but mush in so long, I couldn't help myself." Isako didn't mind in the least, only thinking about how life must be for her Lady. Chills were sent down her spine, but she numbed them with a smile. "It's fine. But we do need to take you to bathe." Kagome was confused, usually the male servant dumped a bucket of cold water over her head. Oh how she missed the feeling of hot water dripping over her skin.

Kagome wondered in this servant really was as blind to her Lord's actions as she seemed. Kagome smiled, something she hadn't done in what seemed like forever, "Thank you." Isako helped Kagome to her stumbling feet.

Gasping, Isako washed Kagome's back. Gently she ran the hot wet cloth over countless scars. All were very long excluding the ones on her shoulders, which were what she concluded to be her Lord's claw marks. She winced, biting her lip, deciding on voicing her thoughts, "My Lady, where did you get such marks?" Kagome wondered whether to lie or not. Opting for silence and only shrugged before dunking down into the soothing water and rinsing her hair.

* * *

**I am completely finished with almost a fourth of this fanfic, but I only have it on paper. The more reviews I get the faster chapters are posted, but either way I will most likely only have 2 to 4 chapters posted a month. (It takes me a while to find time to type it up.) It will vary. I hope to find more people enjoying this fanfic than that of any of my other stories (Which I have writters block with. -.-). I am determinded to finish this fanfic, as it is the best and most original I have ever made. Thank you for reading, please review. **

-**EmoRagDollX3**


	2. Reunited

**Ruler of All Japan**

**_Inuyasha Fanfic_ **

**_Written by: Stormie Morrison (EmoRagDollX3)_**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. **

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: Reunited**

* * *

Sesshomaru stood in front of his army of youkai. His deep masculine voice had only ended moments ago. He had given a powerful speech, his youkai had trained hard and long for this battle. He had to admit how he looked forward to crushing his half brother's human forces, and then of course his brother. 

He mounted AhUn and went ahead of his troops as they went forward to the borders of the Southern and Western kingdoms.

"Men! These youkai ravaged your women! Killed your children! Burned your homes! These torturous monsters do not deserve life! Now let us set forth to rid the rest of Japan of these beasts!" Inuyasha raised Kokoris high as he mounted his horse. Loudly he and his men grunted to the heavens, and drove his troops to the border of the Southern and Western kingdoms.

Twisting his sword through mortal guts and flesh, Sesshomaru turned again. His power surged through Tokijin, ripping through Inuyasha's forces. Though the humans were weak. Their numbers were strong, posing a threat to even a powerful Taiyoukai like himself. Men and youkai alike were strewn across the grassy field, coloring the grass a metallic red. Each pull and thrust of their swords splashed the daisies with more of the acidic mix of bloody body fluids.

The putrid stench of the battle field was almost enough to cause Sesshomaru to lose all sense of smell for a year. If he was a lesser youkai he might have fainted, but as it was, he was not a lesser youkai, and the smell would burn his nostrils upending the end of this battle. He brought his sword around himself, stabbing into thick flesh and tendons. He hadn't bothered searching for Inuyasha, he knew he would find him. Inuyasha never was one for patience. He continued on ripping through the bodies of human men foolish enough to take on The Great Sesshomaru.

Kagome laid on the lusciously soft cushion, her muscles cherishing the feel of it beneath her. Isako had said she had been a maid servant for almost five years. So it had at least been that long since she last felt this simple comfort. She parted her soft lips to let out a sigh. Isako smiled, "Kagome, do you like this room?" Refusing to return her Lady to the dungeons, she had found a suitable room for Kagome instead. She pushed the thoughts of punishment out of her mind, no one deserved what she knew her Lord had put this woman through. She also found it hard to call her Lady by only her first name with no formality, but as it had been Kagome's request, Isako had no choice.

"Yes Isako, thank you so much. You have been very kind. And this kimono! It is gorgeous, you did very fine work on it." Isako blushed and bowed her welcome. She had been making kimono's for the guest royalties for quite some time. A delicate blue with cranes dancing over the fabric; yes this kimono was the best she'd ever made.

Kagome closed her eyes, sleep pulling at her from every corner, "Goodnight Isako." Smiling as she left, Isako headed down to her own sleeping chambers.

Inuyasha battled through the youkai. It had been a month since the battle had begun. It felt more like a war. War, yes! His powerful name would go through history. Yes! And his victory, how he conquered all of Japan; how he rid his country of youkai. He swung his sword through a snake demon. It hissed and slivered towards him, it's body collapsing in half. He had battled Sesshomaru only once so far, when his men had gotten in the way; forcing him to destroy youkai other than his brother. Inuyasha thrusted Kokoris out of another snake demon, splattering more blood on the field.

A Neko youkai came up to him. Her long black tail twirled behind her, "You, Inuyasha, are a disgrace to all youkai! If we are the monsters you portray us to be, why do you not kill yourself?" He slashed out at her, while she dodged. He left a cut on her shoulder, "You portray yourselves to be monsters." She twisted her scathe in the air making the wind scream as she cut through it, ripping part on Inuyasha's thigh. "You mean the lesser youkai. The youkai we feast upon!" She charged forward, and Inuyasha cut through her stomach splitting her in one solid moment. Soiling the ground with youkai, and human men, the war went on.

"Ohayo my lady," A young man shouted a good morning. His knee was bandaged over, him being one of the many soldiers sent home due to injuries he'd received in battle. "Ohayo," Kagome smiled and bowed lightly in his direction before heading to the kitchen. She had no doubt taken over Inuyasha's castle. The servants loved her, and were to their relief, not in fear all of the time. She began to do the paper work also, announcing she was now in control until her 'mate' returned home. She kept peace in the villages, the castle in order, everything she could do to keep the people loyal, loving, and on her side. Despite the kind unwavering smile splashed across her face Kagome was in constant fear of Inuyasha's return; though now he couldn't very well keep her locked away.

She sighed heavily, sitting on a small cushion awaiting her breakfast. "My Lady, is there something of the matter?" A servant asked setting the Lady's food down. "Oh no, I'm fine. Thank you." She smiled reassuringly, "Though could you please send for Isako?" The servant bowed graciously, "Yes my Lady," and scampered off down the long corridor that led from the dining area to the kitchen. Kagome lifted her chopsticks and daintily began to eat her rice.

Isako had been promoted to Kagome's personal assistant, helping out with organization and such. She was halfway through her meal when the lovely girl arrived. "Yes Kagome, you sent for me?" Kagome smiled her trademark smile, "How is the orphanage coming along? I don't know how long we can keep them in those disease ridden huts." "It will be done in about a month, the workers are hauling in stones from the East river bank to finish up the last half." "Good, good. Have you eaten yet?" "Ye my Lady though I thank you very much for your hospitality." Kagome would never get used to all the formalities the servants insisted upon, though she herself had taken on plenty of them just to fit in. "Okay, how are the villages? Anything need taken care of?" "No, all is well, you are a very kind and resourceful Lady, Kagome."

Kagome nodded thanks and dismissed her. Nothing needed to be done. What a boring day. She wondered if this was why Sesshomaru would go off and find Inuyasha to fight him. Had he taken care of all his land's needs? Was that his hobby? She snorted, Sesshomaru having a hobby, now that was a laugh. She asked the chef to prepare misou soup and bread for the healing soldiers, and silently headed down to the help the chief healer.

"Eyosu, how are you?" The old man placed a wrinkled hand on Kagome's shoulder. She was surprised to find a man of his age still useful and vibrant. Eyosu had a long thin white beard that reached his waist, his head had very little hair but what was there was the whitest white she had ever laid eyes on, his face was very kind, and his eyes though wrinkly crows feet almost blinded him held knowledge beyond all compare.

"I'm just grand, my dear Lady, just grand. Here to help are you?" He said almost matter of factly, "You've been coming in for days now, are there no other duties to attend to?" Kagome smiled brightly at him, only this old man would receive her true smile. "No sir, all is well. I am having fresh bread and soup delivered to the men." He took her small creamy hand into his wrinkled calloused one, "Your very kind, no wonder all these men adore you." Kagome blushed as she walked with him to a tent full of wounded men. As quietly as ever she began to wrap up their wounds and set bones.

Sesshomaru lay beneath the dead tree. Its leave barren and brown, crinkling beneath he and his men. Six dead warring months had passed, the stench of blood and other sorts littered around them. His brother proved to be more of a nuisance than he had expected. Though Inuyasha's men out numbered his own, they lacked form. When in battle they swung their swords in predictable patterns. He scoffed in his mind, Inuyasha's men were no better than the demon whom commanded them.

He had to admit though, much had changed in his brother since the wish. Sesshomaru almost felt bad for the wench he knew his brother kept only for pleasure. Almost. It only made his hatred for Inuyasha deepen, to know his dishonor, his cowardliness to use a helpless immortal for eternity… He arose from his place beneath the tree. Leaves broke beneath his heavy boots as he strode over to the captains' tent.

The captains' tent was huge and white, filled with cots and sleeping men. Sake filled the air with the stench of alcohol. Sesshomaru glided to a closed off area, pulling back the curtain and walking inside. A young demon was seated Indian style looking over a map. By the look of him he was Kitsune youkai, and still in his teens. He looked up to see his lord hovering over him, "My Lord." He stood and bowed quickly. "Don't. We have no time for formalities." The demon quickly nodded, "Yes sir," looking up at his Lord. "Inuyasha's wench…, Kagome, you knew her before?" The demons eyes shaded down, and his aura saddened. "Yes…"

"Ojai!?" Inuyasha looked at the man with annoyance, "What do you want?" Ojai stayed in his bowed position. "My Lord, I have news, our Lady has taken control of the house hold… She has been signing documents in your stead…" Inuyasha was enraged, his eyes began to bleed red. He instantly began to strangle him. "..M…my…my…L…Lord…please…" Inuyasha dropped him to the ground. "Ojai you will lead the armies until I return. It will not be long."

Inuyasha signaled Ojai to leave, half way out of the tent Inuyasha's words stabbed him, "Ojai, your life is at stake. Do not destroy my war." The calmness of his Lord's voice put chills through his spine. Inuyasha awaited the camp to quiet and set off in the direction of his castle. Kagome was not being a good little whore as he would have liked.

The wind blew slowly through Kagome's hair making it caress her neck and back. She stood solemnly on the balcony of her room. Everything was so calm this night, "The calm before the storm." Her thoughts were voiced by a fox demon standing just below her balcony on a bench in her garden. "Who are you?" Her voice was soft yet demanding. As if in slow motion he was by her side. Her eyes told her she was standing before a captain in the Western lands army.

The heart inside her beat erratically, and yet she found her feet glued to the wooden floor. Two muscular arms drifted around her waist pulling her close to the mysterious demon's chest. Her voice was stuck inside her throat as she felt herself being pressed against metal armor. "I've missed you so…" The voice she heard was deep and masculine, she had never heard it before. Minutes passed as he held her. Courage built up until she raised her head to see a shadowed face. The moonlight moved around his auburn hair, highlighting its various shades, and his eyes, green, sparkling so brilliantly… Those green shining eyes looked so familiar, yet so strange. They held sadness, and pain, but also strength, and stubbornness.

She knew who this was, or who she wanted it to be… but if she were wrong? Her heart would surely break in the weight of her tears. Kagome closed her eyes for a moment, sifting her memories. She could hear the little Kitsune she had taken in so long ago. His voice ringing in her mind, screaming her name.

_"Kagome! Kagome!" Shippo screamed for his adoptive mother. The tiny spurts of fox fire couldn't save her. Inuyasha had just begun to transform an hour before. Huge claws swiped at the kit knocking him into a tree. "Nooo!! Shippo!" Kagome screamed as loud as possible. Her throat began to throb with pain. _

_Inuyasha wrenched her hair back, "Look you little bitch! Look at your precious baby now!" She couldn't do anything. There was nothing, nothing she could do but sob. Blood trickled from her kit's nose. "No…no…no…no…" She murmured through tears. Slowly she began to glow a light pink, but there wasn't enough energy. She couldn't do a thing. _

When she opened her tear streaked eyes, her voice was no longer stuck, "Shippo?" She asked so softly not even a human could hear her. He nodded and she gasped out a soft cry, "I thought… I thought you'd died." She clutched him close to her bosom, "Oh how I've missed you!" She clinged to his kimono, as the tears poured from her eyes. How could this young demon be the little Kitsune child she had taken in as her own? He began to rub circles on her back, trying to sooth her, "Okasan… I'm here to protect you." Her eyes were wide as she stared up at him. Kagome's voice was quiet and wrought with fear this must mean Inuyasha was coming for her, "H…Hai."

A sudden bang on the door made her freeze. Shippo pushed her behind himself, drawing his mighty sword.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I worked hard on it, I'm not sure if it's perfect but it's as close to perfect as I can get it at the moment. As always , thank you very much for reading. Review please. **

**-Emoragdollx3**


	3. uncontrolable

**Ruler of All Japan**

**_Inuyasha Fanfic_ **

**_Written by: Stormie Morrison (EmoRagDollX3)_**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. **

**

* * *

****Chapter 3: Uncontrolable**

* * *

"Kagome! Lady Kagome! Open up hurry!" Isako's voice carried on loud and desperate. Quickly Isako rushed in ignoring Shippo and his sword, grabbing on to Kagome, "The Lord! He's on his way! Ojai… He told our Lord of your presence in the castle… I'm afraid he's coming to kill you!" Isako pulled her Lady into a hug and cried, "You must leave! Go and save yourself!" Shippo pulled the one he once knew as his adopted mother away from Isako. "Shippo, it's all right." She turned away from him to Isako who was now wide eyed and speechlessly looking at the demon. "Your coming with us, he'll kill you for helping me. It is not an option." She nodded sheepishly. 

Shippo looked over the girl before deeming her safe and placed the intimidating weapon back in its sheath. "Have we anything to get us away from here?" Shippo clicked his tongue and a dragon demon came into the view of the balcony. "That's AhUn. What are you doing with Sesshomaru's dragon?" He snatched up both women and jumped onto the beast, causing a shriek from both females, "Don't worry, I'll answer all of your questions as soon as we arrive at camp."

Inuyasha ran as fast as demonly possible toward his home. He could smell the bitch in the air. Eyes bleeding through the corners with a menacing red, he tore away the gate to his castle. Guards trembled away from the rabid Taiyoukai.

Kagome's hair battled the wind as AhUn's wings pushed against the air. Shippo kicked at its sides urging the beast to go faster. Inuyasha, only meters away, was leaping through trees below them. Catching the wind with his sword, Inuyasha threw demonic energy through the air.

With immense force AhUn was thrown through the air. Kagome and Isako held dearly to one another fearing death. Shippo created a strong barrier around them luckily before AhUn's side crashed into the thick under brush. The great beast groaned in pain, jerking it's heads toward a tree branch protruding from its middle neck.

Sesshomaru sat pensively in his tent. After the war, he thought, I shall treaty with East and South through their newly found Queen. Perhaps preserve our species? Thinking back he could remember all the times he had secretly tried going through his brother's wench's well into the future. Their little group had not been smart, talking about time travel out in the open, as if no one could be listening.

It had been a long time since Sesshomaru had been shocked, and the last time it had occurred he remembered like it had been only seconds ago.

_Kagome and the demon slayer, Sango were walking peacefully through the forest, or perhaps as peacefully as one can in their profession. Sesshomaru stayed far in the dense trees listening to their unique conversation. He was not eavesdropping, that being very much below him, but instead gathering information. _

_Kagome, going on about this place in what she said was the future, Sango nodding accordingly. He had been learning quiet a lot and was very much engrossed in their conversation until her caught he caught wind of what was ahead. A perfect steamy hot spring gurgling up ahead. Exotic flowers surrounded it, and vines climbed the rocks and trees; covering it in a lush green. Sure enough the two women began to unclothe. He laid in a tree above them staring up at the fading sun in the dimming sky. Beautiful blues, reds, violets, and pinks tailed the retreating sun. Giving them enough time to submerge themselves in the warm bath, he turned back to them. _

_Inuyasha's wench, that Kagome creature, washed her hair with a sort of foam. He stared intently as she leaned back rinsing, her chest rising as her head fell back. Water ran down the valley between her breasts. And for a moment, the smallest millisecond, Sesshomaru forgot his heritage, almost following the slightest impulse to quench his thirst by kissing every trace of water off her creamy skin, and just as the impulse came, it went discarded. Sesshomaru growing impatient, was almost ready to leave when the slayers voice broke the sounds of nature. "There's something I don't quiet understand," _

_Kagome looked up from the water as Sango spoke to her, "What is it?" Her voice never failed to have her school girlish charm embedded into it. _

_Sango continued, "Why is it that you never mention the demons in your time?" Kagome's eyebrows knitted together, unable to think of what to say. After a long silence she spoke, "There aren't any in my time, well if there are, they are all in hiding." _

_"Sesshomaru almost gasped, but his excellent control would not let him do so, and he left, taking all he had learned with him. _

He ran his perfect immaculate claws through his silver hair, remembering the scene. A sigh parted from his strong lips. Sesshomaru leaned back on a thin cushion, resting for tomorrow's continued battle.

Kagome wept silently into her hands. Shippo distracted Inuyasha in order for Isako and herself to escape. AhUn died on the spot, the tree branch had severed major arteries. Her heart ached in her chest, she had so much to discuss with him, how she missed him so for all those years. Now in his valiant acts he may have caused a more permanent separation? What if Inuyasha killed him?

Sniffing up her tears, she stared at Isako's sleeping form. What had she gotten her in to? Guilt hit her as she rose to tend to their fire. She wondered if now, in this time of desperation, if just may be her strength was up enough to use her miko powers. Inuyasha had always kept her weak, with blood loss, extensive…_exercise_, and such. She tried healing a cut on Isako's ankle but nothing happened. The tiny slice went unchanged, and left the ageless forgotten miko to weep until the morning sun stretched over the forests and hills.

Shippo moved his tired muscles. He had been so close, silently he cursed himself. So close he had come to killing Inuyasha.

_"Kagome, take Isako and run! Don't argue! Just run as fast as possible!" Shippo left the side on the women to take his stance in front of them. "Fox Fire!!" A huge ball of green fire hit Inuyasha hard, but barely made him stumble. Shippo looked back, making sure Kagome had done as he had instructed her. "What are ya doin here Shippo? Come to steal my little slut? That's almost like incest id'nt it?" Inuyasha played with the Kitsune, his words poisoness. _

_"Fuck you! You piece of fucking rotten shit! How fucking could you do that to her!? She fucking loved your sorry ass!" The two swung swords at each other as they spat words. "You're the one who abandoned her Shippo, running away, turning into Sesshomaru's little pet boy!" Inuyasha threw more demonic energy at Shippo, knocking him into a rather hard tree. Shippo found his feet and rose. Now was the time, he had not yet mastered his fox fire, and he could feel it bubbling inside himself. The green light surrounded him, coursing through his blood. With a mighty roar he threw it all at Inuyasha. The fire twisted with electricity, crashing hard into Inuyasha, he screamed. The force blew him through hundreds of trees. Shippo fell out of breath, the rotten tree roots caught his fall. _

Shippo screamed to the heavens, he wished so much to avenge his adoptive mother's mistreatment. He wished so much to release his guilt, he had never returned to rescue her from Inuyasha. He should have known she wasn't dead. He looked at his shoulder, the throbbing pain unbearable. A howl escaped his clenched teeth as he put it back in place. Catching the women's scents in the breeze he began to run. He needed to find them before Inuyasha did.

Kagome sat in silent tears, staring at the sun. She prayed to Kami, asking for the strength to use, and to remember how to use, her powers. It was hard to accept that strange fact, she'd forgotten, forgotten everything there was to know of her past miko powers with one exception, she knew they were there and once long ago she'd used them. Now she had to follow blindly on instinct, hope that they would lean her right, that they'd tell her how, until she could get proper training. Time seemed to be against her.

The first time she'd met Inuyasha crossed her mind, he'd been so different then. When her life had been at stake the power took control and saved her. If necessary, she could only hope they'd be there to protect her and save her entourage once again.

Softly Kagome shook Isako awake. Little murmurings of sleepiness drifted from the girl's parted lips. "Hurry, wake up. We need to go." Kagome shook her a little harder now. "I was not asking. Isako! Get up!" "I'm up." Isako lifted herself and dusted off her kimono, leaves and dirt stuck to it as if it were magnetic.

"We have to move, keep going till we reach the West." Kagome began to climb up the immense hill that stood before them. "Lady, if I may," Isako followed up the hill, finding small nooks to place her hands in so she wouldn't fall. "The Western lands are they not the demon lands?" Kagome ignored her question for some time as she slowly made her way up the hill. "Not all demons are barbaric," She breathed in deeply lifting herself into another edging, "Some believe it or not do have honor, some even more than us humans." She thought about Sesshomaru, he was the most honorable person she'd ever met, and he was a Taiyoukai. She put pressure on her palms as she made it to the top, and helped up her fellow refugee,

"Your Lord, he must have enjoyed the ignorance of his people. "Isako almost barked back an insult, but she couldn't manage. Inuyasha had taken advantage of their peasant minds. Their journey continued in silence.

Inuyasha growled, the birds over head as if a gun had been shot into the skyline. He transformed in to a majestic enormous dog. His coat shimmered as his almost mechanical muscles quivered in his run.

Shippo came upon a huge flowered hill, Kagome must have been just on the other side. Just as he began to climb, a huge dog jumped over him and the hill, causing two very familiar screams. Quickly he climbed as fast as he could, clumps of dirt rained from his hands, brown clinged beneath his claws, and it scoffed his near perfect skin. Thorns tore into his kimono and skin leaving blood trickling scratches.

Only barking and growls filled his ears, Shippo cursed himself. Why could he not go faster? He grunted, lifting himself up on to the top of the hill. The sight utterly shocked him.

Kagome almost cheered, cherishing the powers she possessed. A small but powerful barrier erupted from her inner core just as Inuyasha's mighty claw had been inches from crushing them. She began breathing easier, relishing in the fact that she'd been right, her powers saved her. Isako cried, clutching tightly to Kagome, her knuckles turning white. Her eye's were clenched shut as she whispered to Kami. Kagome held on to her servant. Sympathy for the poor girl poured through her veins, had not Isako seen any violence before now? Her eyes grew wide watching Shippo. She stared intently as he drew his sword, and in one fluid moment Inuyasha lost his tail.

A great roar erupted from Inuyasha's gnashing teeth. Quickly he began to attack Shippo. The still young Kitsune changed his shape to match Inuyasha's. Kagome watched in awe, her little Shippo transformed in to large proportions. Fiery orange and white fur, and huge razor like teeth, yes Shippo matched, and maybe even exceeded Inuyasha's beauty. Kagome hoped his strength was as great as it seemed. Shippo roared out a huge ball of green flame, spraying Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru sliced through men, with his whip, easy as butter. He looked around for the one in charge, knowing very well Inuyasha had left. Cut down the one in charge, the rest will be lost. He grinned slightly, finally catching the scent of Ojai. His claws crept around the hilt of his sword. Tokijin pulsed with excitement, blood about to feed its craving.

Ojai cut through the centipede youkai. He grunted, his muscles were worn, sweat beaded down his face. It trailed his armor and dropped, mixing with the disgusting composition of the field. Quickly he turned sensing someone behind him. This instinct alone being one that had kept him alive countless times. The magnificence that was Sesshomaru stood stolidly before him. He had not a chance.

Before he had a second to blink Sesshomaru's Tokijin severed his arm. Blood spewed and a scream ejected from the man's throat. Ojai gnashed his teeth and swiped blindly with his sword. All he could think about was the pain, the numbness. Nothing left of his arm but blood, spewing, gushing, leaving his body, blood.

Gracefully Sesshomaru, the great Taiyoukai of the West, spun. The thin yellow ribbon danced through the air, cutting Ojai to pieces along with his open eyed head. Now with no military guidance, Inuyasha's army would be no problem at all.

Shippo and Inuyasha continued fighting, a dance of giants. Almost beautiful, blood swirling in the flow of air till it reached the ground once more. Muscles moving beneath thick silky fur.

After twenty minutes or so of continuous fighting the Kitsune grew tired. He had not had a whole lot of experience in his true form. After all Shippo was still a teenager in demon years. How he managed to become a captain, and his being so fierce in battle, was all due to Sesshomaru's mentoring.

He morphed back into his human-type form, drawing his long sword. "Kami give me strength," Quietly he whispered. Cutting through the air he blocked Inuyasha's enormous sharp teeth. The dirt began to rise in clumps behind his heels. Inuyasha pushed his back and swiped a huge paw at him, batting Shippo away like a fly. Shippo slammed hard in to the ground, blood gushing from the wounds Inuyasha's claws had made.

Kagome looked around franticly. There was nothing she could use to transfer miko energy, and she still didn't know if she could do it at all. Isako still cowered behind her back. She looked at the ground, rocks. "Kami please work" She spoke softly quickly grasping the biggest rock she could reach and forced miko energy inside it, to course through it, to dominate it. It was her last hope. Kagome chucked the rock into the air, breaking her barrier. A howl flew from Inuyasha's lips, the fur on his back burned off and a hole gaped from where the rock had melted his skin.

The fierce dog demon turned, his gnashing canines set for Kagome and Isako. "No!" Kagome screamed, pushing the pitiful Isako from her clothing. Every terrible memory she had was soaking her mind like a sponge and water. "I will not live in fear!" Pink electrified her body, her eyes. It flowed around her. Strands of hair went wild.

Shippo watched in amazement until Kagome screamed his name. Her voice was that of the Goddess of war, "Shippo! Go! Now!" He then realized what was happening. She could not remember how to control her power. Now in this time of desperation, it wanted revenge, like that of the Earths volcanoes. He ran like a bat out of Hell.

Her power raced exceeding the light of the sun, "Isako!" Kagome's voice raged, "Close your eyes!" Isako whimpered but did as she was instructed. Slowly and calmly she stepped from the barrier. Inuyasha began to panic, his fur started to singe. He tried biting her to bits, but was met with a powerful force, knocking him back. Like lightning he transformed in to his normal self. Blood surged from his wounds. He laughed, "My my Kagome, never thought you'd have it in you." His smirking face enraged her further. "To what? Kill you?" She smiled, picking Kokoris from the ground. "Too bad Shippo made you drop this. Guess you can't even manage to beat a mere teen." With each word she stepped closer. The sword glowed pink with her body as she purified its demonic aura. "You see your sword Inuyasha?" She took the sword in both palms, smiling as it pulsed. He stepped back. "It craves your blood Inuyasha." His name ran to the tip of her tongue and through her lips wickedly.

Inuyasha began running. Faster. Faster. "COWARD!" She screamed, and with her reverberating word came a wave of power. Miko energy flew from her body, covering the land. The forest glowed with a bright translucent pink. Kagome's body began to grow tired. Her legs failing. Her knees hit the dirt, all the while still she screamed that one word. Her lungs burned, her vision blurred, numbness took over, she fell unconscious.

* * *

**Thank you for reading. I really apreciate all feedback so please review!!! (And to those of you who added my story to thier favorite, or story alert lists, without reviewing, don't think you're sneaky. I get email alerts when you do that.) Oh and a special thanks to my great boyfriend for being so understanding when I spend hours on this and not with him. (Even though he signed on here with my sn and posted a complete kiss butt review...) **

**-Emoragdollx3**


	4. The House of the Crescent Moon

**Ruler of All Japan**

**_Inuyasha Fanfic_ **

**_Written by: Stormie Morrison (EmoRagDollX3)_**

**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

**Chapter 4: The House of the Crescent Moon**

* * *

Sesshomaru whipped through the men whom had not ran for retreat. A bright pink charged into the sky to the south a few kilometers from the battle ground. "A miko!" "Sent to save us!" Men cheered with hope, Sesshomaru cut them down. 

When the miko energy dissipated, Shippo returned to find Isako franticly trying to revive Kagome, "I think she's dead!" She sobbed through tears. "No." He said softly, brushing back Kagome's soft raven hair off her face, "Just unconscious." Gently he lifted her into his arms. "Come." He instructed Isako blatantly as he continued to the west as if nothing had happed. "No! What is going on!" She began to ramble on, screaming and flailing her arms. "Silence!" He spoke harshly, "We will travel to the Western lands. If you do not wish to follow, be my guest and stay here." She chocked on her words and followed silently.

Fire flickered in a brilliant breeze, the stars had granted after the hard battle. Kagome's heart beat was at a steady pace, her breathing normalized after hours of short breaths. Black thick lashes ran smoothly up from their resting places on her cheek as she opened her eyes. Whispers opened her ears and her smile splashed upon her face. "My lady!" Isako hugged her tiny frame, "I'm so glad you're alive!" Realization hit her and she moved back, bowing. "I apologized my Lady." Kagome laughed, it felt so amazing, that bubbly laugh. "Don't be silly." She lifted her legs, finding her way up from the cot she'd been placed on.

She felt so light, like she'd just completed perfection, the weight lifted from her shoulders. "Come here," Kagome's smile shown bright as she embraced Isako. "I'm so glad you survived." A cough caught them off guard, "Shippo!" Kagome ambushed him in a tight hug. "You should be resting." Ignoring him, she sat down next to Isako beside the fire. "Where are we?" She asked. "Just outside the Western army's camp. I felt we should wait for you to wake before bringing you to be reintroduced to Lord Sesshomaru."

He sat next to her, looking her over carefully, "Do you feel well?" Brows knitted together, she placed her hand on her head, "I can't seem to remember what happened, how long have I been asleep?" "You don't remember?" His face was full of concern. "No, why? What happened?" Kagome faced him completely now. He held her hand in comfort, "You exploded with miko energy. You alone defeated Inuyasha." A sharp gasp left her lips, "You mean…" She couldn't say it, the words stuck in her throat. Random memories slipped into her eyes. All of them were of the pain she'd been through.

_"No." Kagome's pupils became dots. "No" This couldn't happen. She couldn't be._

_Many months later Inuyasha returned to her torture chambers, "I am so happy for you." Ojai took the squirming infant from her womb. A whimper escaped her soft pink lips, and her fingers reached for her new child. Ojai placed the new born on the stone floor in all his glory. 'You have given birth to a dead son." Quickly Inuyasha impaled the infant on his sword. Kagome's scream was silenced with a whip to her face. _

She drifted her fingers across her cheek, the feel of hard leather still familiar. 'I'm free now." Her words only a whisper, left her mouth like a rock dropping to the ground, never to be heard again. "Kagome?" Isako murmured. "Are you all right?" Smile replacing the blank expression, Kagome replied quickly, "Oh, I'm fine, ecstatic." She embraced Isako and Shippo. "Now, son," She beamed at Shippo, and he nodded. "What is going on?"

Well as I'm sure you've guessed, Sesshomaru's been a mentor to me for some time now." Kagome nodded for him to continue.

_Fresh blood swam through the air, the waking kit could smell it. Shippo's little body ached. Although his external wounds had healed over night, his internal wounds were still very bruised. With tiny hands, he pushed himself up from the ground. What he saw before him caused a cry of angst to escape from his lips. His teammates' bodies were littered on the ground. Kirara's and Miroku's bodies had fallen on top of Sango's as they had died protecting her. His staff still in his cold dead hands. Tears streamed down Shippo's cheeks. He was alone, again._

_Five days had gone by, Shippo still crying, clutching on to Kirara's dead fur. He wanted to just die. First his parents had died, and now his friends. Kagome's body wasn't present, but her blood was. There was so much of it. There wasn't a chance in his little mind she could've survived so much blood loss. Again, just as he had been six years ago, he was alone, left to the scathes of the world. _

_Sesshomaru could smell liters of blood in the humid air. Rin bounced giddily at his side. Jaken was melancholy as usual. They came to a small clearing, and the sight proved his earlier thoughts correct. Inuyasha's group of filthy humans lay slain by what his nose told him to be Inuyasha himself. _

_"You stay away from them!" Shippo let out a small burst of fox fire. "Lord Sesshomaru! It's Shippo!" Rin ran over to the distraught kit. "Are you okay Shippo?" When Shippo didn't answer she hugged him tightly. "Lord Sesshomaru? May he please come back to the castle with us? You could train him to be just as great and magnificent as you are!" Sesshomaru ignored her and began walking. "Oh thank you Lord Sesshomaru!" She whispered in the broken kit's ear, "That means yes. When he walks away to your question without saying 'no', that usually means 'yes' to Rin's questions." With that, Rin pulled Shippo into her world._

_Ten years and Shippo felt he finally belonged. Rin had become like a sister to him, and Sesshomaru began training him to become a powerful honor bound demon._

_Twenty more years passed by and he couldn't ask for a better life. His sister, Rin, brought him seven nieces and nephews, all of which were half demon. Sesshomaru had become very proud of the woman he'd raised. He was even proud of her half demon children, and of the Kitsune she'd caused him to adopt. By this time Inuyasha had began taking over the Eastern Lands. The demon populations started to steadily decline after that. _

_Another ten years passed. Shippo was now steady in his teens. The stars shown brighter this night than any other in his memories. Shippo now a young man, stood alone in the garden. The wind blew sakura blossoms through his hair, his silky auburn strands danced. He smiled, "Lord Sesshomaru." He bowed in his Lord's direction. Sesshomaru bowed back. Each held in great respect by the other. "I am glad to know you sensed my presence." "Your aura is not hard to miss." Sesshomaru chuckled deep in the back of his throat. "I taught you well." With out waiting for a response he went straight into a speech, "I have learned much in my lifetime. I look back at myself forty years in the past, I had craved power for the longest time." While he spoke his golden eyes watched the stars. "Here I am, almost five hundred years old, and I hold knowledge beyond my age. Let me tell you now Shippo, knowledge is the ultimate power." He adverted his gaze back to Shippo, "I have learned more in the past forty years than I have in my entire life. Rin, and you have changed a great deal in me. I know I have taught you in strength and that humans are weak, but really, we are only different than humans in our bodies, not," Sesshomaru touched his left breast with a closed hand, " not in here. We may not be as emotional, or let emotions control us the way humans do, but we still possess them. That is something my father tried to teach me, even after his death." _

_Shippo had never heard so many words flow from his Lord's lips. "Now as I stand before you, I hope to pass this knowledge on to you, and maybe one day also to my own children." Shippo couldn't find the right words, so he just settled for, "Thank you my Lord." Sesshomaru smiled, not that of a wicked grin, but a true smile, "I'm not finished kit." He pulled out a beautiful sword, with flowers engraved on its hilt. "It's magnificent!" Shippo brushed the inch of air above the sword, as if it was forbidden to touch. "Rin named it 'fluer'. I expect you will take excellent care of such a beautiful sword."_

_The next day they'd received word of Rin's death from her husband. That was the first and only time he had thought his Lord may cry. _

"It has been ten years since that terrible day. I can still hear her children's cries." Kagome placed a comforting hand on Shippo's shoulder. "But all those years I had missed you like my mother." He embraced her tightly. When he let her go, she looked from Isako to him, "But that doesn't explain why Sesshomaru wants to see me." Shippo sighed, running his claws through his hair. "He knows of where you came, of the future. He wants you to help preserve his species. As I have told you, since Inuyasha's region the demon's populations have steadily declined. There aren't many of us left."

Kagome looked at her hands as if all the demon's blood that had been spilled by Inuyasha rested in her palms. "I doubt there's anything I can do." "Well don't worry, just listen to what Sesshomaru has to offer." He patted her on her shoulder, "You and Isako need rest. Here are apples I picked for you both.' He handed them four lush red fruits. "Thank you Shippo," Isako blushed. "No problem at all." He turned to leave and watch the area high in a tree. "Oh and Kagome, I know before you didn't think much of Sesshomaru…" As if reading his mind she cut him off, "I will be respectful Shippo, don't worry." He smiled and hugged her a last time before jumping into a tree.

Kagome smiled at Isako, "Don't be afraid.' Isako closed her eyes, "I am only a little frightened. Goodnight my Lady." Kagome joined her in sleep, "Goodnight Isako."

Sesshomaru rolled a scroll map up in his palms. The morning sun just had begun to rise over the flat Earth. His men had almost finished packing up the camp, now all he had to do was wait on Shippo and Kagome to arrive.

Kagome twiddled her fingers in anxiety. Only a couple more yards and she would be in the Western army's camp. "Are you nervous my Lady?" Isako took one of Kagome's hands in hers. "Don't worry, I am sure if anything goes wrong, Shippo will protect you, he is a good demon." Shippo, just feet ahead of them, blushed and almost laughed. Maybe Isako did not know that a lot of demons truly were good.

Many demon soldiers stepped back, staring at the two humans that followed their captain. Shippo led them to Sesshomaru. Kagome bowed, "Ohayo Sesshomaru-sama." He raised a brow, why did this not seem familiar? Isako followed Kagome's bow as Shippo introduced them. "Kagome, you and your servant will travel to the West as my guests. There are matters I wish to discuss with you." Kagome held a sigh, it felt so good to see a familiar face. Forty years had passed and his face was just as angelic and brutal as she remembered, it was nice. "Thank you my Lord." She bowed again before he left them. "Wow." Isako whispered in to Kagome's ear, "He was so civilized." Kagome smiled at her, "Just don't get on his bad side. He is one of Japan's most feared demons." Isako gulped, this was a whole new world, dangerous to explore.

Sesshomaru glided back to Shippo, "Where is AhUn?" Shippo's face never wavered, a complete mask, "Inuyasha killed him." "Then," Sesshomaru sighed, "The Lady will ride on my transportation cloud, and the servant, you will find a way to get home." Shippo looked back at Isako, "Yes sir. Kagome, I will see you when we reach the castle." He bowed her exit, "Isako, come."

Kagome swallowed hard, traveling alone with Sesshomaru wasn't how she survived so long. But, she thought, it couldn't be as bad as anything with Inuyasha. The cloud began to form beneath them, "You must take my arm, if you let go, you will fall." Carefully she let him take her arm in his. Gently the cloud lifted them into the air, a feeling completely in its own. She couldn't hold in her excitement. "I feel as if I'm flying. It's so amazing!" She reminded him of Rin.

"Oh Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin cheered giddily as she held on to his sleeve. "I am a bird! There is no wonder in Rin's mind why her Lord Sesshomaru loves his cloud so much!"

He remembered the beautiful child, "Yes indeed it is." The wind swirled their hair, silver and black flowing together. Kagome leaned forward, wind lifting her up. "Wow, I love this." The invisible force caressed her cheek, batted her kimono, swatted her obi, made her feel more alive, and when it pushed to hard, gravity came back. "Lord Sesshomaru!" She screamed as she fell. With her eye's clenched shut, she awaited the hard ground. "You can open them now." One eye at a time she looked at Sesshomaru's blank face, "Sorry," Her little voice whispered.

Shippo placed Isako on his loyal fire cat behind himself. "She is so magical." Isako smiled as she ran her fingers through the cat's thick fur. "Long ago one of my dear friends possessed one of these cats. They are truly loyal." "What is her name?" Her voice was sweet in his ear, "I named her after someone I missed dearly. Even years later her memory pierced my heart, she'd been like a mother to me." Isako's breath turned soft, slowly licking at the skin of his neck. "I called her Kagome." "I am so sorry," Isako whispered, "You must have missed her dearly." "Yes."

Both pairs traveled in silence, the sky welcoming the sweet moon. A perfect time to return to the house of the crescent moon, the Western castle.

Kagome moaned in her sleep. Every night for her filled with nightmares. She was snuggled up to Sesshomaru's foot, he found that quiet amusing. The air picked up and an enormous gray cloud covered the sky. Water droplets fell from the heavens. He watched the rain dance the curve of Kagome's face, starting at her brow, tasting her cheek, soaking in to her succulent lips, or dropping off her chin. She began to shiver, silently he draped his fur over her form. There would be no sense in her getting sick and dieing.

The sudden wet grass on Kagome's skin awoke her. "Welcome to the House of the Crescent Moon." Sesshomaru extended his hand to her, helping her from the ground. Her eyes went wide at the sight, she never had seen something so beautiful. The castle had been carved into a huge crystallized mountain. Even now in the wee hours of the morning the moonlight hit the stained-glass-like stone in a perfect illumination. The entrance and balconied spots had reddish brown bamboo roofs and railings.

Gaurs stood stolidly at the entrance. "Come, I will show you to your room. Shippo will have Isako taken to the servants quarters." Kagome breathlessly walked through the corridor, paying attention to the detailed work. The walls were not of stone, but instead huge frescoes, depicting battle scenes or beautiful gardens. Dark wooden panels served as the floor. The giant doors were covered with intricate designs of exotic flowers. Kagome gasped as she took in the beauty that surrounded her. Sesshomaru watched her with great interest as she traced the designs on the door with her fingers.

"Your room is up the stairs." He gestured to a stone stairway. She only managed a nod, the elegance of the place truly left her speechless . Sesshomaru walked her down a corridor until they came upon the last door. It must have been made of the richest wood, lilies had been carved all over it. He pushed the door open for her, and watched as she looked around in awe.

"Lord Sesshomaru, this is too great." Black transparent silk hung from the wall and ceiling, cocooning the bedlike cushion. Almost twenty pillows covered the bed all were an elegant silver. The bed was blanketed in silver and black silk that called to her. It was almost as if a little voice in her head whispered, "Sleep on me…Let me comfort your tired muscles." The fresco was of a huge garden, a beautiful dog demon in his true form walked through the flowers. A young equally beautiful raven haired woman walked from the other direction, a huge sakura tree separated them. The woman had caught a blossom in her hand, and the demon seemed to be mesmerized by the simple act.

The balcony was separated from the room by a huge thick black silk curtain. "I see it is to your liking. Someone will come to wake you when the sun reaches the Earth." Sesshomaru turned to leave the room. "Sesshomaru wait," He paused in the door frame. "Thank you." He took a few seconds before replying, "You will repay me tenfold. Goodnight Kagome." She shivered, she'd almost forgotten how cold his voice could be. She breathed deeply craving the fresh air. Her small feet padded across the floor. The sheet of silk caressed her smooth face as a gush of wind blew it in to her.

"Wait?" She asked herself, "Isn't the entrance on the other side? How can my balcony be over here?" She smiled suddenly very curious. She let out a gasp, looking out at the land. There was a brilliant garden, a training dojo, what she guessed was the servants quarters, and a few other buildings. She clapped her hands together, if she was allowed she would have to visit the beautiful garden. The branches of the sakura tree couldn't even reach her, she couldn't begin to imagine the allurment it held.

Her worn body drove her to the whispering bed. Quickly she shed all but her inner kimono and fell back. "Mmmm." Kagome moaned out, relishing in the creamy silk. In no time at all she was asleep.

Isako stared up at a bamboo thatched ceiling. She felt alone in a new world. Finally, hours into her restless night, she embraced sleep.

Sesshomaru breathed deeply as he pulled his claws through his hair. This girl's politness couldn't last forever. Perhaps she would blow when she found out this would be her permanent home? He would give up just as much, maybe more. His pride and dignity, given up for a maybe hopeless future for his kind.

* * *

**I'm sorry this chapter isn't all that exciting, but trust me there is a lot going on after this one. Thanks for reading!! As always, please review, it doesn't take all that long to do that. (I mean come on I spend hours on this story, you can review.) (Special thanks for those who have though. I love them, they mean a lot.)(I think I got what, like 3 reviews last chapter...so, thank you to: Elvin BlueEyes**, **Black Angel 50, and Seaprincess7987.) **

**-Emoragdollx3**


	5. Proposition

**Ruler of All Japan**

**_Inuyasha Fanfic_ **

**_Written by: Stormie Morrison (EmoRagDollX3)_**

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Proposition

* * *

**

Cool morning air slipped carelessly on to Kagome's cheek. A soft moan passed her pursed lips as she stretched. "Good morning my Lady." She was surprised to see the servant was Isako. She almost jumped out of bed when she saw her, but for some reason her stomach ached, so she opted not to. "Isako! What are you doing up here? I'm so surprised to see you." Isako smiled warmly, "Well, I _am_ your servant, and a kind demoness servant showed me around, like where to bring you for breakfast." Kagome laughed, "Of course, so what is first?" Isako opened the wardrobe that rested in the corner and pulled out a beautiful white kimono, that had embroidered sakura blossoms on it. The obi was of a soft pink.

Isako laid them over her arm, "You will love the bathing room." Silently she led Kagome down the hall and opened the door. The room was of an enormous size. A natural hot spring that was filled by a waterfall. She almost died at the beauty. "I was told Lord Sesshomaru's father found this place in the mountain, and had walls built around it." "It's so amazing."

Kagome unclothed. The hot water soothed her skin inch by inch as she stepped into the huge pool. The glorious heat calmed her lower stomach. "My Lady." Isako looked nervous. "What's wrong?" "Nothing my Lady, it's just that…" She pointed to the red swirls of water coming from Kagome. Kagome felt completely embarrassed. It had been a very long time since she'd had her period. Since her turning immortal, or what ever it was that she turned into, she didn't know, she only had one about once a year. She figured, that because of this she could only get pregnant once a year, like a demoness.

"Isako," She almost cried in her embarrassment, "Please go back to my room, find the darkest colored kimono, preferably black or dark red and bring it to me, also I wouldn't mind if it was thick." Isako bowed, "Yes my Lady," and left the room in a hurry. Kagome cried silently in her hands; the full shame of her femininity spread across the waters surrounding her, caging her. Isako ran into the room just minutes later. "Lady, it is okay. Do not hide in shame, you are fine." She helped Kagome from the bath, "Here let me help you dress." First came a black inner, a thick black outer, and finally a blood red obi finished it. "We should go back to my room."

Sesshomaru smelt blood in the air, only a small amount. He continued to eat. The smell of blood steadily began to grow. He followed it up the stairs to the master bath, but it led away from there also… Sesshomaru cursed, it led straight to Kagome's room. He rapped his fist upon the door. Kagome's sweet voice came to his ears, "Come in." Sesshomaru drifted in though the door, "Are you injured?" "No." "What is going on?" "Nothing." She could feel his patience breaking.

She barely had enough time to get into her bed before he came. She only wanted to be alone. "I know when one is lying Kagome." He could still smell the blood on her. No answer came from her lips. "Servant, leave." The cold icy voice drove Isako out the door. Silently he walked to the bed, lifting the blanket of sheets off of her. "Hey!" She yelled, pulling the sheets back down and clutching them to her chest. His cold eyes pierced her like daggers, by this time he already knew what had happened. He only wanted to be told the truth. "Your clothes will be next." She turned her head in shame, "I am having my bleeding," Tears fell from her eyes, "As far as I am concerned," She whispered, "That is none of your business." Sesshomaru walked silently away from her to the door, "Do not lie to this Sesshomaru again," and with that he left her to her tears.

Sesshomaru cursed over and over. He would not be proposing any sort of unifications until Kagome's bleeding was over. Damn, how he hated how things were going. He hated what he had to do. He hated that he hadn't been the one to kill his brother, yet still he could not find himself hating the woman, who had, as much as he would have liked to.

Kagome laid in her bed silently, she could've died from the silence. She wasn't allowed to leave her bed for anything, except to use the chamber pot. The first day hadn't been that bad. Surprisingly she was very pampered. Servants would bring her food, changed and cleaned her sheets, brushed her hair, the whole enchilada. She felt like a princess. After two more days it killed her. Not a finger could be lifted, when she'd offered to help change the sheets, the servants told her 'no.' Suddenly she felt too much like a princess caged in her own bed. Maybe a nap would be good?

Kagome repositioned herself over and over again, trying to get to sleep. She wanted to scream, and she would have if not for the knock on her door. "Come in." Isako came in to see her Lady sideways on her bed, with her head hanging off. She raised her eyebrows, "Bored again I see?" Kagome groaned as she sat up. "Yes." "Well," Isako smiled as she brought Kagome a scroll, "I thought you might like to read a bit. It's not much really, just a fable about a fairy." Kagome beamed, "Finally! Something to do! Thank you so much." "Not a problem. I'll be back later to help you change."

"Alright." Kagome quickly began reading, what was hopefully a long and exciting story. Hours passed as she read what happened to be a children's story. Wind played with her hair. Crickets began to sing. Fireflies danced outside her room. Kagome smiled as she closed up the scroll. She was so relieved, even a child's story had brightened her mood. It must have been made to scare young demons into going to sleep.

The fairy wouldn't listen to her parents when they told her to sleep. A sort of boogie man stole her and wouldn't take her back until she fell asleep. She let out a sigh and Isako began to knock on the door, "Come in."

"Finished already?" Isako asked as she fumbled through clothes in the wardrobe. "Yes, it was great." Kagome looked down at her stomach smiling, "You know, I'm feeling a lot better. I'm pretty sure I'm not even on it any more. Maybe I could go visit the library you got this from?" Isako smiled as she pulled out a light blue silk kimono with stars poured over the left side, a pure white inner kimono, and a light pink obi. "I suppose so, but I got the scroll from Lord Sesshomaru's study. I'm not sure if he will allow anyone to go through his personal scroll. He himself brought that one to me, along with two others. He had asked me to pick the one you would like best." "Oh, well, I guess I could ask him, is he in there?" "Yes, he is most of the time actually, even after the candles are lit." Isako smiled lightly, "Ready to go to the bath?" Kagome nodded and followed Isako.

Sesshomaru sat relived, there was no longer the smell of blood in the air. Stacks of parchment needed to be signed. A heavy sigh passed his lips as he began the task.

Silently, Kagome tip-toed down the stairs. She'd let Isako off for the rest of the night. She went over the directions the girl had given her in her head. (Left. Right. No, go straight…) Soon she came to huge mahogany doors. A great dog demon had been carved into it. Her knocking was quiet, but the great Taiyoukai heard it regardless. Sesshomaru pushed open to see Kagome's form. Her raven hair had obviously been towel dried, her brown eyes gleamed, her heart beat fast with anxiety. "What is it?" He voice was blank, relieving Kagome that he was not annoyed by her presence. "Well, I had been wondering if I could possibly read in your library?" He opened the door wider, beckoning her in, "You may, after we discuss something."

Kagome nervously played with her fingers, watching as Sesshomaru led her to two cushions by a fire, "Have a seat." He waved his hand over one spot while taking the opposite. "Okay, now what is it?" She asked after making herself comfortable in the cushion. She wasn't surprised all the pillows and cushions were stuffed with the softest feathers. "I think you will agree, demons do not deserve to go extinct," He waited for Kagome's nod.

"Inuyasha had threatened the future of my great species, filling human minds with lies and exaggerations. He used simple minded peasants to wipe out half of Japan's youkai." Sesshomaru's eyes drifted from the fire to mix with Kagome's. "I wish to unite our lands, the West and North with East and South. To preserve both our species. Though I hate to say it, youkai depend on humans, just as bees and flowers. Punish those in the wrong whether youkai or human, leave the innocent be. Equality, the chance for future life of both species."

Kagome stared into his eyes, trying to piece together what he was saying. "Well my Lord, that is a marvelous proposal, but I'm not sure if I am comprehending you correctly. I do not wish to be Lady of Inuyasha's lands. If you're planning what you say, just take them. It's none of my business. I am not fit to rule, Lord Sesshomaru, you are the ruler, not I."

He looked into the fire once more, "It is not simple. Your species is brain-washed. They would merely assume the lands had been taken over by a merciless tyrant youkai. They would revolt." Kagome looked from her hands to him, "Then what are you saying?" He turned quickly to stare deep inside her soul. "A union between Lady and Lord. I realize this is the way it must be. The humans respect you as the youkai do I. With hard work, both species will thrive. I will give up my pride and dignity for my lands." Kagome coughed and tried to figure out what in the Hell was going on. Her heart sped up, marry Sesshomaru?!

"Do I even have a choice?" Finally she asked, only in a whisper. Sesshomaru sighed, back to staring at the fire, the way it ate the logs and leaves, its flickers, sparks, and illumination.

"I would not be requesting this of you if there was another way." The room turned silent, not even the crackles of the fire as it ate could be heard. "You have no choice." She felt struck down, trading one brother for the other. A single tear trailed down her cheek, "Your life will not be bad here." He remembered the way Rin cried, big wet tears. "I apologize, I cannot give you love, but you will be my mate." Sesshomaru turned to look at her face. The single tear now dried and disregarded, raven hair now completely dry, and shimmering in the fire light, her eyes impossibly deep. "I give you my word, you will be protected and cared for appropriately. I am not Inuyasha."

Kagome could not breathe. Everything was happening so fast. Quickly she compacted it all in to her brain. "Sesshomaru, I would rather give myself unto you willingly. I accept." Kagome raised from her seat, "I'd like to go to my room now." Sesshomaru nodded in understanding, and opened the door for her, "I don't expect you to know of any human royalties, so I will have Isako tell a messenger who they are tomarrow, so that they can be notified of the unifacation ceremony. It will take place the night of the crescent moon. I know it is only a few days away, but I'd expect you to agree the sooner the better." Kagome only nodded.

"Also Kagome," He held her gently by the shoulder, "We must mate, just that one night. I won't ask it of you again until the time comes for us to produce an heir." Kagome smiled fictitiously, tears nearly let themselves loose, "It's fine. I'm fine. It will be the first time I'm willing." She left without looking at his face, and quickly found the stairs. She needed to be alone. Her chest ached as she choked on tears.

Days went by without Kagome's lovely smile. She would barely eat at all. Isako brought her sweets and all kinds of fruity breads, but still she'd only nibble and say, "I'm not very hungry at the moment." Isako sat criss-crossed on her bed. Kagome wouldn't tell her what had happened two nights before. Another strange thing that was bugging her, a messenger had asked her for the names and whereabouts of the royalties in her homeland. She let out a sigh. That Sesshomaru demon had not seemed that bad. Maybe she should go and ask him why Kagome's been acting so strangely. She sat contemplating, thinking of what would be the best course of action, or if she should take no action at all.

Sesshomaru laid out on the grass outside. Beautiful rows of flowers blanketed the ground on each side of him. He had sufficiently avoided Kagome the last couple of days. He pulled his fingers over his face, it couldn't last forever. If he wasn't so damn honorable he'd just have ran away, leave someone else with the problem. Cool wind ran over his body.

Soft silk was carried from her face by a familiar clawed hand, "Ugh." She groaned. "Get out of bed Kagome." Shippo pulled the rest of the sheets from her, "Isako told me you haven't been eating. You're lucky she decided to come to me instead of Lord Sesshomaru." She groaned at the mention of his name. "I agreed to be his mate, isn't that enough?" A gasp could be heard from Isako just outside the door.

Kagome rolled over, burrying herself into a big pillow. "It is not that bad Kagome. You will not be mistreated in any way. You will have children, fine clothes, a chance for happiness. What's wrong with any of that?" He pulled her over and picked her up. "Hey! Put me down!" Heaving her over his shoulder while he walked through the door, "Isako, get a kimono for our Lady here." He smiled wickedly as he headed towards the master bath. Kagome screamed, "Where are you taking me!? Shippo!" She kicked her feet and flailed her arms in to him. Quickly he pushed open the doors and dropped her in the water. Furiously, she screamed, "Shippo! I'm going to kill you!" She pulled sopping wet hair off her face so she could see.

Isako came in the room with a plain lavender kimono and a red obi. Her eyes went wide as she covered her mouth to keep from laughing. Poor Kagome was waist deep in the water pouting while Shippo was laughing off to the side, "Somehow, I doubt she will, or can, kill me. I'll be waiting outside." When the doors closed behind him, Isako smiled and held up the kimono, "Want some dry clothes?"

Shippo waited patiently outside until a now dry but wet haired Kagome apeared with a smiling Isako, "I think she's ready to eat." Kagome crossed her arms and glared at the two, but regardless she was smiling on the inside. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad as long as she had these two to keep her company. Silently they made their way down to the kitchen to stuff Kagome full of food.

Hours later, laughter filled the dining area. Kagome's sweet smile was plastered on almost perminantly. Isako's laugh was finally heard as a little giggle. Shippo smiled as he pulled off another piece of pumpkin bread, "So Kagome, is life all that bad now?" She sighed, "I just thought maybe I could find love again, that's all." Isako held her hand dearly, "Who's to say you wont find love for Sesshomaru?" Shippo smiled at Isako, making her blush. "She's right you know. You don't know whether or not it will be completely loveless." "Sesshomaru told me already, he can't give me love."

Shippo got up from his seat and kissed her head, "But you forget, he cannot control who he falls in love with. Rin married a demon who loved her. Don't be sad about it, only time will tell." Isako got up too and offered Kagome a hand, "Besides, Sesshomaru's not bad looking for a demon." Kagome laughed, "Alright." Shippo smiled, "Well you, Kagome, are to be taken to the seamstress for fitting, and I am to be training, so Isako, I'm guessing you'll be taking her?" Isako nodded. "Then I'll see you later," He kissed both their hands before walking off. Isako was left redfaced, "Well," she choked, "The seamstress resides in the lower levels of the castle, follow me." Isako hugged her wonderful memory.

* * *

**Well I'm getting these stories typed up rather quickly: ). Thanks for reading. Review please. I know there was some gross stuff in this one, well soft of, it's not really gross to me, just to males and skittish females so yeah sorry. **

**-Emoragdollx3**


	6. Drop The Banana

**Ruler of All Japan**

**_Inuyasha Fanfic_ **

**_Written by: Stormie Morrison (EmoRagDollX3)_**

**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

**Chapter 6: Drop the banana**

* * *

Shippo followed his Lord's scent to the garden. "Lord Sesshomaru," He bowed, "I am here for training." Sesshomaru stood from the ground before bowing back in greeting. "You do realize you're late kit." Shippo hung his head low, "I apologize." Sesshomaru nodded, "Where were you?" "Cheering up your mate to be, and making her eat." Sesshomaru was silent for a moment. The breeze played with their hair as they headed for the training dojo. 

"She hasn't been eating because of this?" It was more a statement than a question. Shippo smiled, "She's feeling much better about the whole situation." His Lord nodded and took stance. Shippo slashed his sword through the cold air, and Sesshomaru blocked with his own. It was like a dance; the clang of metal on metal, the sweat that formed on their temples, the pants of breath, the rippling of muscles beneath their shirts; it was all a dance.

Kagome was pushed and pulled around by the seamstress's assistants. They jerked her here and there, as they measured her entire naked body. The seamstress herself gave Kagome chills. She looked cold and dead, reminding her of Kikyou, except very old, and youkai. "Now sit." The old crone grumbled. "Let me tell you about yourself." She waved her assistants off. "You have good birthing hips, but your waist is too thin; not good for bearing sons." She grabbed a packet of herbs and sent them with a servant to the cook. "The tea will be brought to you every night. Drink it before bed, it will help make our Lord good strong heirs."

Kagome nodded and bowed toward the demoness before changing back into her clothing, and leaving. She felt her waist as she walked up the stairs, it felt fine to her. She groaned, she didn't need some crazy old demon telling her she couldn't have a son. Besides, only she knew she actually could. A tear trailed down her cheek, but she quickly wiped it up.

She smiled as she walked up to a servant, "Excuse me," The servant bowed quickly, "Yes my Lady?" Kagome bowed before answering, "I wish to know how to get to the garden." The servant smiled while pointing to two large doors with the symbol of the Western lands on it, "Through those doors." Kagome could've slapped her face in stupidity, "Thank you." The servant bowed before leaving.

Anticipating the lush flowers, she could almost smell them as she pushed against the doors with her palms. As the doors opened, she could feel a nice warm breeze hit her face and run through her hair. She beamed, looking over the flowers. There were orchids, and lilies, mums, and daisies, all kinds of exotic and wild flowers. Sakura blossom petals dripped to the ground readying for winter.

She laid on her stomach thinking, and ignoring the sunset behind her. Birds returned to their nests with regurgitated worms for nestlings. Butterflies gave their places in the air to fireflies, and moths. Kagome caressed flower petals with her fingers; turning from blue, to orange, lavender, violet… The colors never ended. She could hear the crunch of grass behind her, but felt no need to turn her head. She continued feeling of the flowers while running her right foot up her left calve and then alternating. The skirt of her kimono had fallen to her knees, revealing her smooth creamy white legs.

When the creature behind her made no move to say anything, she dropped her legs and craned her neck to see who it was. The sight made her turn away, she didn't think she was ready to face him, couldn't she just see him when they became mates and leave it at that?

A sigh passed her lips. The crunch of grass came closer to her legs. Her eyes went wide as she felt his claws on her bare legs. The foreign touch sent chills up through her body. She felt as he carefully pulled the skirt of her kimono back down and over her legs. The soft crunch of grass sounded again before she could feel the hot gaze of his eyes on her back, "Good night Kagome." She watched him as he walked through the castle doors. She touched her leg where he had touched, "Good night, Sesshomaru," Her voice not ever a whisper.

Shippo smiled at what he'd just witnessed. Kagome hadn't even noticed him walk in after Sesshomaru. How cute. Isako would just die when he told her. Surprisingly he found he had started liking the way her cheeks would turn rose red when he spoke to her. He smiled to himself as he walked to his room.

Soft fingers wrapped around ebony hair. Quietly Isako hummed to herself as she twirled her fingers through her now loose hair. Soft curls swooped down to her bottom. Her eyes grew to saucers, when suddenly a loud roar shook the walls. Quickly she jumped from her cot. The building was being ripped apart by youkai. She needed to get out. A scream echoed from her throat before she even felt the boar demon throw her through the wall outside. Her mouth felt wet with blood, she hurt too much to move.

As fast as possible Sesshomaru called his guards by roaring loudly, and grabbed his swords. There weren't many demons attacking, but even one could do damage. He jumped from his balcony, running toward the servants' quarters.

Shippo heard Sesshomaru's roar. There was an attack on the castle. He jumped from his balcony with a sword in hand, "Boar youkai," he spit. He threw one of them down. They were weak. After pinning one he screamed at him, with his sword thrust upon the boar's neck. "Who sent you?! Who fucking sent you!?" The boar laughed manically, "Those who you think are dead, can never die my master." As if he hadn't intended on living in the first place, he stabbed himself in the jugular. Shippo caught Isako in the corner of his eye. He ran to her and knelt. Blood trickled from her mouth. Carefully he lifted her and she smiled sweetly at him before passing out.

Kagome watched in horror. The back half of the servants quarters had been ripped apart. She stood leaning over on her balcony. Gasping, she saw Shippo running with Isako in his arms. He jumped, landing in her room. "You have to fix her, she's dieing." He brought her to Kagome's bed, "I must go back now."

"But!" Kagome's word came too late, Shippo was already back in battle. "I don't know if I can…" She began to cry as she tried to force miko energy inside Isako. "No!" She sobbed, "Work!" Nothing happened, "Dammit! Work!" She closed her eyes. 'Calm. Focus. Focus Kagome. Focus.' She began to pray. The pink trailed her fingers, igniting them. "Yes." She whispered as she pressed her lit fingers on to Isako. Her power flooded her friend's body.

A gasp of breath jumped inside Isako's lungs. "I can breathe!" Isako held tightly to Kagome. "It was terrible." "Shh. Shh." Kagome hushed her, pushing her back on to the bed, "Just rest."

Early as the morning sun rose into the sky, Sesshomaru and his Generals, along with Shippo, met in the conference room. The discussed the safety of their soon to be Lady, and where guards were to be stationed around the castle. Shippo pulled his claws through his hair. The day after the ceremony, he, Isako, and Kagome, would be going to a miko village in the mountains. There, Kagome was to protected, and learn to protect herself.

He made his way to Kagome's room to see how Isako was doing. It seemed like forever before he rapped his knuckles on the door. A soft voice allowed him entrance. "How is she doing?" Kagome got up from her place beside the bed. "She's perfectly healed. She should wake up any second."

As if on cue Isako awoke smiling. After stretching she spoke, "Thank you so much Shippo." He blushed, "I have news." Kagome and Isako looked at him intently, "In two days we will leave for a miko village. It is close: in the same mountain chain as this castle. There, you'll be learning to protect yourself." Kagome sat on the edge of her bed, "So we're getting married, and then he's pawning me off on some village?" Shippo looked a little irritable, "He would never. It is for your protection. And I was the one to think of it, so if you want to blame anyone, blame me." She felt ashamed, "Oh…"

Trying to change the subject, she smiled, "Well, today is my last day as a free woman." Isako laughed at her. "How about we go to the kitchen and binge on sweets?" Shippo rolled his eyes, "You girls are terrible." Kagome looked Isako to him, smiling wickedly, "Does that mean you don't want to come to the kitchen with us?" He challenged her smile with a grin, "No, it'd be torture thinking about you two having all the fun without me." He purposely left out the fact Sesshomaru ordered him to keep a watchful eye on Kagome.

Laughing along the way, the three left for the kitchen. Shippo had a servant bring a pitcher full of sake, three cups, all kinds of fruity breads, and sweet fruits.

Kagome popped a cherry in her mouth, "I don't know about this guys, I've never had sake." Shippo looked from Isako back to Kagome. "That means you have to drink the first cup." She groaned, "It's not too bad is it?" Isako smiled, "A little strong but… just take a drink." She shoved the glass in Kagome's hand. "Alright…1...2...3!" She quickly threw the hot liquid down her throat and gagged. "That's disgusting!" Isako and Shippo laughed hysterically. "Well that's just hilarious and all but, it's Isako's turn." Isako crinkled her nose before gulping down her share. She stuck out her tongue, "Shippo!" He smiled and took his in like it was nothing. He laughed, "Sissies!" The girls threw fruit at him. "Alright. Alright. Kagome!" She looked down at the cup Shippo was refilling, "Fine, but only cause I'm going to out do you!" "Ha!"

Hysterical laughter jumped from Kagome's lips half an hour later. "I win!" She fell back laughing. "No you didn't! I won by four!" Kagome shook her head while throwing a grape at Isako, "We're human…and…and females!" Isako put in a, "Yeah!" "So… We get to add our drinks!" She had a hard time keeping her voice down. Shippo laughed, he hadn't meant to get anyone drunk, but he had forgotten human alcohol tolerancy was much lower. "Well you both have had enough."

Isako shook her head. Her hair had long since been pulled out of her bun, and was swaying back and forth. "No!" She stopped and came only inches from his face while poking him in the chest, "We will eat and drink in our sleep!" Kagome jumped up, "Yeah!" Quickly she lost her legs and fell on top of Isako. Both broke out hysterically. "Boom!" Isako shouted while replaying Kagome's fall with her hands, choking on giggles.

Sesshomaru ran his fingers through his hair. For hours now there had been continuous shouting and laughter coming from the dining area. He couldn't think. Finally after so much noise, he couldn't take the racket any longer. He threw open his doors and stormed down to the dining area.

He had frozen at the sight. His mate to be and her servant were swaying back and forth, singing nonsense into bananas, "One banana I lost my shoe. Two banana…Hello Sesshomaru!" They carried out the 'u' in his name for over a minute. Sesshomaru crossed his arms and gave Shippo a nasty glare. Hastily, Shippo jumped to his feet before bowing, "I apologize my Lord. They have kind of gotten out of hand…" Isako threw her banana at him, almost to the extent of passing out "I choose you! Come on down!"

Sesshomaru sighed while trying to pull all the frustration out of his face with his hand. "Have a servant clean this place up." Kagome interrupted him, "This place is beautiful!" Isako threw in a, "Yeah!" Her hand ever so clumsily lifted from its place on the floor, and she was out like a light. Sesshomaru closed his eyes, "Take Isako to the makeshift servants quarters in the healers building. I'll take care of our singer over there." Shippo went to tell a servant to clean up all the fruits and breads, before lifting Isako in his arms, carrying her away.

"Kagome, come here." Sesshomaru pulled her to him with his voice. She stumbled as she walked to him, "Do you have any request?" He turned his head away from her face, her breath was rancid. "Drop the banana." She had a confused look on her face. "I don't want to drop my banana." He repeated himself, and reminded himself of how he needed her to gain the trust of humans. "No!" She started to run from him, but he caught her by the waist. "Fine. You can take the banana with you." She stomped her foot and stretched her arms forward over his. "No! Nooooo!" She was beginning to make his migraine even worse. Soon though, she started to calm down. Her soft warm body turned in his arm, pressing against his rock hard chest. "I'm sleepy Mr. Sesshy." He growled at the name, but she didn't seem to notice. "If you drop the banana I'll take you to bed." She pulled open his collar and dropped the banana inside. By now he had to continuously tell himself not to kill her. Without a word he threw her over his shoulder with her screaming.

In almost a second, he was laying her in her bed. Before he could get away however, she threw her arms around his neck. "Let go Kagome." He spoke in his coldest tone. "Can I have a hug?" He glared at her smiling eyes. "No." He tore away from her arms. She whimpered softly, "All I wanted was a hug…" He felt almost sympathetic, "I will…hug your hand." She beamed, "Really!?" He couldn't help but give her one short quick smile before shaking her hand. "I will never wash it!" She took her hand back cherishing it, while he blinked in confusion. "Goodnight Kagome." She smiled at him while playing with her fingers, "I wont regret tomorrow." He paused momentarily before closing her door, her words would cling to his thoughts all night.

* * *

**Well I hope you've all enjoyed this chapter as much as the others. I'm really loving how this story is going so smoothly. I will remind you, chapters will not be unploaded as fast when school begins in August, so enjoy it while it lasts. Just a heads up, in the next chapter there will be a lemon, so if any of you don't like those you don't have to read it, but it would make more sense that you would. (It is rated M for a reason.)**

**-Emoragdollx3 **


	7. Lord and Lady of All Japan

**Ruler of All Japan**

**_Inuyasha Fanfic_ **

**_Written by: Stormie Morrison (EmoRagDollX3)_**

**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

**Chapter 7: Lord and Lady of All Japan**

* * *

The next morning, just as the sun had risen, inviting the birds to sing, Kagome was awoken to pounding on her door. "Ugh!" She groaned, "Come in!" Her head was killing her. She was surprised to see the seamstress and her servants bustling around in her room. The old demoness had her drink two cups of tea. The heat dripped down her throat. Her headache disappeared as if it had been all in her imagination. 

The seamstress quickly screeched something at her assistants, who quickly drug Kagome out of bed. The cold air hit her skin like ice, but the sensation hadn't lasted a second. Almost instantaneously she found herself being scrubbed in the huge master bath. The seamstress, whom one servant called Kya, took Kagome's fingers in to her own, rubbing oils over them. When Kagome caught a chance to glance at them, all her nails were perfectly even, not too long, not too short, and polished.

Kya's assistants poured sweet smelling herbal shampoos over Kagome, using their dull claws to lather it up and scrub her hair to make it as soft and tangle free as possible. They continued this process over and over again.

Sesshomaru sat on the edge of his bed. He wanted to take a bath, but he knew better. Kya would bite his head off for even considering it. He felt almost as if at the moment this wasn't his castle, it was hers, and he was locked in his room like a bad child. Kagome's words from the day before stuck in his head, though he knew better. The sake had manipulated her smile and sweet voice.

Kagome laid on a cushion. Kya's assistants rubbed a cream all over her body. "Soft skin for our Lord to touch." Kagome couldn't help but blush at Kya's words. The women deeply massaged it into her skin. She had to admit, it felt amazing. Another assistant continuously combed through her hair, waiting for it to dry. Kya kept pouring tea down her throat, "Maybe tonight Kami will bless you with child, tea will make it a boy." Kagome sighed, it was useless to even try and argue. Kya rubbed the oil, she'd used on Kagome's fingers, on her toes, making them sparkle.

"We're dry." The assistants stood in unison, covering Kagome in a thin white sheet. They then hustled her inside her room. Kya stopped on the way, knocking on the door next to Kagome's, "Sesshomaru, you may bathe now."

Kya's servants sat Kagome down and pulled out white face paint, with a small inch wide brush. "Close your eyes," Kya ordered. Kagome nervously obliged. Carefully the assistant dipped the brush in the paint dish, making sure it was the exact amount by sweeping it across the side. Inch by inch Kagome's face was turned white, declaring her maiden status to the Kami above. She was surprised to find it didn't feel all that uncomfortable, it was like a second skin. When she was allowed, she opened her chestnut eyes.

A second assistant carried over a smaller paint brush with red paint. Delicately she swirled the brush tip in the dish, soaking in just the right amount of blood red. Paying close attention to detail, she ran the brush over Kagome's lips, turning them a deep red. "The paint is a symbol of your innocence. Lord Sesshomaru has informed me it was taken once unwillingly, this is correct?" Kagome whispered her response, "Yes mam." "My apologies child, a small dot by the right eye will represent it." Kagome nodded, and with Kya's instruction a red dot was placed under Kagome's right eye. It was the only imperfection in the china doll makeup.

"Now then," Kya clapped and a beautiful robe-like silk haori came out with an assistant, as well as, a very wide obi, and two silk inner kimonos. One was a soft pink, and the other a white. The sheet that covered Kagome fell to the floor in a pool of material. "Stand. Arms straight out." Kagome did as Kya instructed, afraid she would whip out a bamboo stick and whack her if she didn't do exactly as she said.

The first layer was the white inner kimono. The assistants wrapped it around her very tightly. It was sleeveless, almost like a towel. Next came the soft pink one. It had a high collar, and made a 'v' on her chest over the white. The sleeves were extremely long and the cuffs slanted downward to the ground. Then the robe came, its collar fit perfectly under the one before it, and its cuffs left an inch or so of the pink ahead of it. The obi came around so tight, Kagome could barely breathe. Covering most of her top half, the obi was decorated with a soft pink. Beautifully, the whole haori was decorated in small scenes of giant youkai dogs, gardens, and cranes, all mixed together telling a single story. Her hair was pulled back in to a loose, but high, bun, with small pieces of hair framing her face. Two black sticks with carved pink sakura blossoms and hanging translucent pink beads, were impaled in to her bun.

Kya muttered something to her assistants, causing each of them to pick up a basket full of sakura blossom petals. "You will follow." Kya grabbed Kagome's shoulders gently, ""You will now be given to our Lord." Kagome bowed to the demoness, getting a lowly bow in return, before turning down the corridor behind the assistants. With each step she took, petals bowed beneath her feet.

When they reached the bottom of the stairs, Kagome was forced to put on very high wooden sandals. She found it hard to walk, so she took tiny steps gracefully. Two guards were at the back doors, and in unison, they pushed them open together in one solid movement. Kagome gasped at the amount of people. Youkai were on the right and humans were on the left, all smiling and bowing to her. She never realized how big the garden actually was to fit so many people. At the very front Sesshomaru stood in a black kimono. Crescent moons fell down his right sleeve. Kagome held in her astonishment, he actually had the slightest smile.

The assistants carried themselves off in each direction, leaving Kagome at the very front. She took her place opposite of Sesshomaru. They each touched palms while bowing. Shippo stood next to Sesshomaru with a tray holding a necklace and three cups of sake. Isako stood next to Kagome, her tray only holding three cups of sake.

After bowing, Sesshomaru took a cup from the tray. He brought it to Kagome's lips, "With this, I offer you happiness." Kagome let him pour the hot liquid down her throat. Next was her turn. She took a cup from the tray Isako offered her. She felt extremely nervous as she held the cup to Sesshomaru's lips, "With this I offer you heirs." He gave her a small reassuring smile before letting her drain the cup down his throat. He picked up another cup, pressing it delicately against her lips, With this I offer you a place by my side."

She panicked in her mind, they had not rehearsed. She had no idea what to say to him next. Gently she lifted the cup to his lips, she said what she would have liked to have felt, "With this, I offer you my love." His heart ached as he took the drink. He didn't want her love, he wasn't sure he could return it.

He took the necklace from its place on the tray. Delicately he placed it on Kagome's neck. Jade beads surrounded a single sapphire crescent moon. "Bow, for this is the Lady of all Japan." After they bowed, Kagome held strength in her voice as she spok "Bow, for this is the Lord of all Japan." The crowd bent at the waist.

Servants came around with trays of sake. Each guest was given a cup filled with the fiery liquid. Kagome and Sesshomaru both took their last cups off their offered trays. He spoke first. Kagome envied the power in his voice, the finesse he held. "With our last drink," She tried her hardest to match his delicacy, "We unite our people!" With that, everyone downed their cups of sake and cheered. The union had been made, Lord and Lady, youkai and humans.

Games and food stole the crowd's attention as Sesshomaru took Kagome's hand. Bowing their exit, they made their way inside the castle. He led her up the stairs and to the master bath silently. He could feel her anxiety radiating off her body. She felt some what relieved, her blush was hidden under a thick coat of white.

He bent down to the water and wetted a cloth. Gently he brought it to her face, "All this does not suit you." She nodded, and he continued to uncover her blushed cheeks.

Kagome's eyes stayed on the floor, afraid to look at his face, in to his eyes. Sesshomaru pulled the last bit of white from her face, watching as she carefully raised her lashes from her cheeks. He had never studied her face before, it held such a unique beauty. He took a clean part of the cloth, running it along the curve of her soft lips. They felt extremely soft and juicy even through the fabric. She made the mistake of looking into his eyes.

Finally her face was bare and gorgeous. Kagome took his hand in hers, "Come, I wish to give you something." She led him to her room. She pushed the door open, pulling him inside. "I know how hard this must be for you to do for your people." He began to interrupt, but was quickly stopped. "Just sit and listen." He took a seat on the edge of her bed. "I know this is a bruise to your pride, dignity, and ego, maybe even a stab. You never wanted to do what your father had done" She kneeled at his knees and held his hand, "I want you to gain something from this unification, not just…" He took his hand from hers, placing a finger on her soft supple lips. Soon he wished he had not, the urge to kiss her had never been so strong. "This was my choice."

She closed her eyes gently, it was getting hard for her to breathe. She turned her head away, to break the touch. "I want to give you something." He nodded, wondering what she could possibly give him. Carefully, as she watched his eyes, she reached up his sleeve. Her fingers felt around what was left of his left arm. Her fingers grew hot with power. He winced slightly, but nodded for her to continue. She ran her power in to his arm, forcing muscle and tendons to grow and reattach.

Kagome could feel herself weakening as all her power was pushed in to regrowing his arm. Soon his fingers were clutching her own. She smiled up at him. Yawning, embarrassed, she turned her head and covered her mouth. Sesshomaru stared at his arm, stretching it out, and extending his claws. "Thank you Kagome." He ran both hands through his hair, "We still have to you know. We have to finish the ceremony. I must mark you." She sighed in her seat next to him. "I'm sorry." She looked up in to his eyes, they were full of emotion. "It is my choice."

Delicately he held her cheek, her skin was so soft and smooth, like petals. He looked in to her deep brown eyes while meeting his lips with hers. Kagome couldn't help but to kiss back, he was so gentle with her. When he finally picked her up and laid her down she couldn't help but feel that this was right, this was her destiny.

Gingerly he peeled off her clothing, leaving bare creamy skin. The kissing never ended, not once. She would run her tongue across his lips and meet with his tongue. It was hard to think, her mind was working purely on impulse. She ran her fingers through his top, helping him remove it.

Pressed firmly against her, he could feel her lovely peaks moving against his chest, soft skin melting in to his own. Stopping for a breath, he looked deeply inside her. Kagome's soft hands rested against the back of his neck while they kissed. Sweetly, Sesshomaru held her waist, leaving butterfly kisses along her collar bone. She bit her lip as he licked her nipple, making her insides turn over. Heat pooled through her abdomen. Fingers ran over his back, across his sides, down his stomach, and to his hakamas. She bit his lip instinctively as she helped him from his last piece of clothing. His hakamas fell to the floor with everything else, a puddle of white, pink, and black fabric.

She cringed, feeling his hard erection against her thigh. Closing her eyes, she licked and kissed on his neck. A soft deep moan escaped his lips. He tried hard not lose control, but she was making it rather difficult, every slip of creamy skin sent him further over the edge. He ran his head over the lips of her entrance as if asking if she was ready. The answer came hot and sticky licking at his head. She arched her back, gasping out, as Sesshomaru's thick, hard, member dipped inside her aching core.

It came and went slowly, teasing her, pleasuring her. Little moans slipped between her lips and ran in to Sesshomaru's mouth, he licked them away. He danced his tongue over her neck, tasting her. Kagome's legs snaked around his waist, begging him for more. He started to go faster and deeper, giving in to her request. His inner demon ripped and scratched at his mind, trying to get free, to take her and mark her.

Despite the connection she felt, Kagome didn't feel at all intimate. It reminded her of a one night stand. She quickly pushed it out of her mind as she climaxed.

Her nails dug deep inside Sesshomaru's back, causing blood to trickle out. She moaned a high scream as he continued to thrust in to her. As his seed shot deep inside her, he bit in to the hallow below her collar bone. Tears poured from her eyes as she screamed in pain. He kissed her in the middle of her scream to stop the noise. Suddenly her tears disappeared, and her pain turned in to pleasure. Soft moans passed between them.

Silently he pulled out of her soaked core, it still pulsed with wanting. He kissed at the little wound. Soon the blood was gone and a small blue crescent moon replaced the scarring tissue.

Kagome closed her eyes and curled into him. As she fell asleep a soft moan breathed against Sesshomaru's chest. He pulled a sheet over them, to retain their privacy from the night. Gently he wrapped his arms around her tiny frame. He moved a stray piece of hair from her face and kissed her lips before welcoming sleep.

Shippo blushed in his room, hearing the screams of passion from up stairs. He couldn't help but think of Isako. Sometimes he just wanted to take her in his arms and kiss her soft lips. He shook the image from his mind. He wanted only to listen to the soft giggles she laughed. He blushed again.

* * *

**Well I hope everyone enjoyed that but not too much. XD That's all I have to say...**

**-Emoragdollx3**


	8. Miko Village

**Ruler of All Japan**

**_Inuyasha Fanfic_ **

**_Written by: Stormie Morrison (EmoRagDollX3)_**

**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

* * *

Birds chirped outside in the surprisingly warm morning air. Kagome stretched her arms, smiling at Sesshomaru's angelic face as he slept. He looked so peaceful. She ran her finger along his jaw line and chin. "That tickles." Kagome jumped at the sound of his voice. "Sorry." She snuggled closer to him enjoying how safe she felt in his arms. He drew his arms tighter around her and kissed her forehead. Carefully he pulled away from her, abandoning the warmth. 

He stepped in to his hakamas and picked Kagome up in his arms with a sheet pulled over her nakedness. "I will take you to bathe." She wrapped her arms around his neck, burying her face in his chest.

Gently he dipped his beautiful mate in the water. He removed his pants and grabbed two cloths and some soaps. He ran a cloth over her stomach, noticing a few stretch marks on her flawless skin. In the steamy hot spring, they washed one another.

Isako carried a small bag, placing it around Shippo's fire cat's neck.  
"I've decided to call her Kago for short to rid us of confusion." She smiled while petting the cat's head. "Have you packed a change of clothes for the Lady and yourself?" Isako nodded.

Shippo smiled, "And here comes the little sex kitten now." He glanced in Kagome's direction. She blushed her entire face. "Hold your tongue." He smiled, "Good morning." "I'm not speaking to you pervert." She turned to Isako, "Good morning." Isako laughed. "Good morning." "We need to go now to make it before dark." She sighed, "Alright." They all mounted the fire cat, "It's going to be tight, but it will have to do."

Sesshomaru watched as Kagome left with Shippo and her servant. Their last moments together would replay in his mind till she returned.

_He lifted his new mate and carried her to her room. Carefully he laid with her over creamy silk. Sesshomaru positioned himself over her naked body. His arms held her close to his chest. "You will be away for nearly a month." Kagome ran her fingers through his hair. "Because of our bond, I will long for you." She played with his long fingers. He traced over her stomach with his claws. She giggled, "Sesshomaru stop it." She drew out all her vowels as she squirmed. _

_Sesshomaru rolled over her, kissing her cheek and lips. She stopped squirming and instead, arched her back. Her small fingers drifted over his back and through his hair. He kissed her lips and nos before stopping to stare into her beautiful brown eyes. Kagome's fingers traced over his markings on his arms. He rolled on to his back, pulling her over him. "Will you at least hold me until I have to get dressed?" There they laid, bodies intertwined, until the sun came high in the sky. _

_Sesshomaru removed himself from her bed to pick out a kimono for her. He found a simple black with a silver crescent moon on the back, and a silver obi. With delicate grace he helped her dress. They stood opposite of each other in the door frame. "You must go." His voice held no emotion at all, and it killed her. She hugged him tightly, enjoying the way he pressed her closer to his chest. "Goodbye Sesshomaru." He whispered to her, "If you are ever in any danger, scream my name, and I will save you." She kissed his cheek before pulling away, their fingers the last to part. _

Sesshomaru stood on the balcony, watching as Kagome's form disappeared in the distance. In the end it hadn't been at all hard to mate with her. She was too kind, too sweet, to resist. He glanced at his left arm.

The darkening sky poured in around the group. Kagome slept with her head pressed against Shippo's back. Kago soared over giant trees. The village rested smack dab in the middle of a very lush forest near a waterfall. Isako looked down as they neared the miko village. It looked as if it were only a huge shrine, a large vegetable and fruit garden, a small field, and one huge building. She guessed the building was for housing.

Isako woke Kagome gently. "Look, we're here." After yawning, Kagome stared down into the valley below. An old woman awaited them. Kago landed near her. The old miko's hair flowed in an elegant gray river down her back. She wore the traditional miko garb, as did everyone else in the village.

She bowed to the three, as they did also, in greeting. "Good evening Etsu. This is my lady Kagome." The old woman pulled a miko outfit from a bag she carried, handing it to Kagome, "For your training my Lady." Kagome smiled while bowing, "Thank you." Shippo continued, "This is her servant, Isako." Etsu beckoned them to follow her inside the village.

"We have sleeping quarters here…" She waved her hand toward the huge building, "There will always be fresh food in the kitchen, a small stable is in the back. You may go and pray any time," She waved her hand in front of the shrine. Kagome watched as mikos walked around with baskets hanging from their arms and rested on their heads. "This village is a training sanctuary for young mikos. Usually I do not give instruction, but for my Lady, I will make an exception. I am told your power is extraordinary, ridding us of the torturous Inuyasha." Kagome blushed.

Etsu stopped Kagome, "You will begin training immediately, tonight, you will not sleep." Kagome gulped. Etsu turned to Shippo and Isako, "Go, I will meet you in the quarters to show you to your rooms." Isako took Kagome's miko grab before scampering off. After shooing the two, she pointed to the field, "You will go, keep your eyes closed, concentrate on the grass beneath your feet. As you walk, move your power in to only your right foot. Never open your eyes. When you get tired, take a spiritual position and take deep breaths. Practice moving your power and isolating it in various places. Keep your eyes closed. This will teach you discipline." The old woman walked away; Kagome listened to her footsteps.

Doing as she was told, she began to walk into the field. She found it difficult to keep her eyes closed. Taking a deep breath, she pushed her power into her right foot. It felt heavy, hard to lift to take a step. Grass beneath her feet tickled her skin. Suddenly she remembered the way Sesshomaru's body felt against her own. His skin would melt and mix with her own. "Ugh!" She groaned, why was this happening? Concentrating had never been so hard before. At that moment all Kagome wanted to do was to see her mates face, to forget the world with him, to forget they had no love to share, to forget all her pain in this life, to only be with him. She shook the thoughts from her mind, "Concentrate." She ordered herself.

Meanwhile in a small village in Southern Japan, there was quiet a lot of commotion. A demon had been found unconscious at the end of a tunnel of broken trees.

_"Iso!" A young girl called for her brother. "What is it?" The boy poked at the demon with a stick, "It's a youkai. I think it's dead." The girl held on to her brother's leg, "Iso! I am afraid! Mommy says demons are bad." He patted her head, turning away from the body. "There's nothing to worry about, it's dead." She began to scream, but claws ripped through her brother and then through herself. The demon was alive. _

Since that night, the villagers had been turning in to dust, and the small village, a headquarters for the revolt. Demon's of all kinds gathered to discuss their plans of destroying the newly found Lord and Lady of Japan. The leader stayed in the shadows. Only the gleam of his claws put his allies in their place. A snake demon began to laugh in the rectangle of youkai, "If you're so strong, why can't you just kill them yourself?" The mysterious leader cut through the air, making it run and slice the snake. "Any other stupid questions?" He growled, "I have one of my own!" He pulled his sword from its sheath, impaling it in the floor, "Does any one dare to challenge me!?" Silence drenched the room.

The Japanese night grew heavy in prospect of battle. It was inevitable. Worry grew within the land, coursing through its soil. Thunder cried out but brought no rain. Lightning screamed, the wind shook with grief, but no rain came. The very land knew of the future, but the sky would not weep for it.

Kagome's body ached, for hours now, she had walked, her right foot heavy with power. She settled for laying in the grass. With her palms touching, her body stretched like a spear, she took in deep breaths. Energy drained from her foot, through her leg, slowly. She pushed in in to her eyes, fingers, left pinkie, nose, stomach…In every where in her body imaginable.

Etsu stood, leaning against a tree. She could feel immense miko energy from Kagome. It astounded her that the girl was able to contain such power and mold it without too much struggle. Where the miko had walked there were burnt pieces of grass to the right. Etsu watched with great interest as various parts of Kagome glowed pink. She wondered how great Japan's Lady could be; she could quiet possibly rid her lands of youkai in a matter of seconds, when her mate could do just the same when it came to humans. Their children would truly be a force to be reckoned with.

Sesshomaru laid in bed awake, or well Kagome's bed would be more correct. Her intractable scent engulfed him. He found he couldn't help but want her next to him. That was how it was supposed to be, was it not? Forget love, it didn't matter, she was his mate. Yes still, the bond they now shared caused longing for the both of them, wanting.

He remembered the marks on her stomach. He had not wanted to ask her of them, he could already guess they had something to do with Inuyasha. A growl escaped his lips; had they created offspring? The thought of Inuyasha being with his mate drowned him with jealousy. It was the truth though, he couldn't escape that. He ran his hands over his face, pulling his frustration through his hair. His left arm caught his gaze, she gave him something he never expected to have returned.

Etsu watched as the morning sun stretched over the Earth. She carried herself to Kagome. Gently she tapped her shoulder, "Get up child. You shall practice something else now." Kagome's body ached in fatigue. Her calves throbbed as she picked herself up, following Etsu in to the village.

"Sit." She ordered Kagome. The hard ground her the Lady's bottom, but at least she had a wall to lean on. Etsu brought a bucket to her. Water rippled before settling. Kagome gasped, seeing a huge rat in Etsu's hand. The old woman sliced the rodents stomach open, letting the blood mix with the water. "Now purify the water, and afterwards, you may find an empty room to sleep in." Kagome nodded, but as Etsu was walking away she shouted, "How?" Etsu almost groaned, "With your power you silly girl," And with that, she was gone.

Kagome sighed, thinking of ways to purify the water. She focused power into her hands, but realized she didn't want to put her hands in the bloody rabies infested water. Then a stroke of luck hit her, dirt! Quickly, wanting nothing more than to sleep, she scooped up some of the soft dirt. Forcefully she pushed her power inside the grains of dirt in her hands, before, dumping in into the water.

The blood disappeared, but the dirt settled to the bottom. "Ugh!" A light thud came from her head hitting the wall behind her. This was so frustrating. She tried pushing her miko energy in to her hand and purifying the dirt, but she couldn't grab a hold of it in the water. She felt extremely tired. Soon she lost all thought and fell over asleep. The water bucket was hit by her knee, causing it to fall over and drain down the hill in a stream.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" A servant pounded on the door. "You may enter." The man trembled, "Pardon my intrusion my Lord, but one of our scouts has been dropped near our gates. I am afraid he is dead, but this," He handed Sesshomaru a piece of parchment, the writing was in blood, "It was left on his body." "Thank you. Tell the guards to keep a watchful eye." "Yes sir." The servant bowed before retreating through the door.

Sesshomaru quickly opened the parchment, it read, "Where'd you hide your whore? We'll find her sooner than you think. Traitor. All humans deserve death." The blood smelt familiar, making his eyes go wide, its owner was said to be dead. Sesshomaru ran outside to his guards,  
"Have someone track where the body's from." He had no worry for Kagome, she was protected by a miko village, and Shippo, there was no way she could be harmed.

Isako walked with Shippo through the garden. He pointed out all the useful herbs and their names. "That is so amazing, you know so much." He smiled while scratching his neck, "Well, when I was a child, I stayed with a n old woman named Keade, and of course, Kagome, she taught us both quiet a lot about herbs." She smiled at him before returning her gaze to the ground, hoping he had not seen the blush that painted her cheeks.

"What about you? You know too much about me to not tell me." She blushed again, "Well I was born to a very young girl who had been raped by bandits. When I was ten, she sold me to a young man who used me as a nurse for his dieing father. Struck with grief after his father died, the man let go of everything and gave me to Inuyasha. For five years I have been a servant. Lady Kagome has been my only friend, aside from a turtle I had when I was five. You were the first demon I had ever seen, and the first kind male I have met." She smiled up at him for a moment and blushed an even deeper color when she noticed he to had painted cheeks.

"You must've not met many descent males." She laughed, "No, I'd say not." He leaned down to pick a rose for her. Using his claws as scissors, he snipped the most beautiful, "Keep it forever." She beamed as he pinched off the thorns and placed it behind her ear. "Thank you Shippo." She pecked him on the cheek and her cheeks turned the color of her rose. He reached out to touch the sweet painted skin of her cheek, but as their eyes met, she ran.

Etsu poured a fresh bucket of water over Kagome's sleeping form. Her Lady awoke feeling surprisingly refreshed. Etsu handed her a bucket filled with watery blood. "Same task. Do not test my patience again." Kagome managed a, "Yes, mam." She smiled, her mind awake and now ready, she could think. Drawing a weed from the ground, she used it to purify the water, then disintegrated it. Beaming, she carried it to Etsu. "Do it without foreign objects, or your hands." She took the clean bucket, and handed her a tainted one. Kagome sighed as she carried it to her place against the wall. How was this to work? She couldn't very well use her toes…

Isako's feet grazed the ground as she dashed to the back of the huge building. There was an opening, the stables. The mikos' had fire cats as pets. Here Kago rested peacefully against a male fire cat, both sleeping soundly. Isako sighed, it seemed everyone had someone special. She pulled the rose from her hair, she would indeed keep it forever. The petals tickled her nose as she breathed in its sweet scent.

"Did Sesshomaru get the message?" A deep voice erupted from a shadowed corner. "Yes sir." "Good then he will be searching for us soon. Have we located where the Lady is?" "No sir, but we believe it is somewhere in the mountains, we'll find her soon." "Let us hope so, or it will be your head."

Kagome sat with the bucket between her legs. "Abracadabra! When nothing happened, she didn't find herself too disappointed. "I wonder…" She focused on breathing. Then she practiced mixing her breath with miko energy. After about fifteen minutes, she was breathing pink. She blew in to the red water. Pink swirled inside, making blood disappear, and the water turn to a crystal clear.

She smiled as she found Etsu and handed her the bucket. Her smile was traded for a frown, when the woman handed her a fresh bloody bucket, saying, "No one wants water that has your cooties in it. Don't touch it, not even with your breath." Kagome groaned as she placed the bucket between her legs. After pouting for some time, she began to think of ways she could purify it without disturbing it physically.

Kagome waved her hand over the bucket, but it didn't work. _Come on. _She thought, _this is the only way._ Her brain was beginning to get tired again. She concentrated on her hand hard. Gently she coaxed her power into the air around it before waving her hand over the bucket. She had to repeat the process a few times before the blood completely dissipated, but it worked all the same.

She breathed in deeply, tired and sweaty. "All done." Etsu nodded, "You need to learn to do it in one sweep, but that'll do for today. Behind the waterfall is a bathing area, wash your clothes there also. You may sleep in this." She pulled a plain white inner kimono out of her bag. Kagome forced herself to bow. "Thank you." She had to remind herself, Etsu was only being difficult because she was instructing her.

Shippo found himself perplexed. Outstretched on his cot, with his arms crossed behind his head, he went over his feelings for Isako. She was indeed beautiful in his eyes. Her skin reminded him of rose petals, especially her cheeks. She was fun to be around. He found himself wanting her cute giggled breaths on his neck and lips. He sighed, but what if he broke her heart, or vice versa? It was so complicated and yes so simple at the same time. Obviously he was attracted to her, but he just didn't know if it was something he should pursue…

Sesshomaru had sent numerous scouts in to the forests. Last he had heard, was a village had been taken over by monsters. Unsurprisingly, it was in the south. Still he awaited news about the said village before checking it out for himself.

* * *

**I'm so sorry it's taken so long to update. I've been doing more writing than typing lately, and I've been really busy. So I hope you liked this chapter, I know it wasn't as long as the others. (Sorry. Sorry.) I will be less frequent with posting chapters as school gets here, but I wont stop the story, so don't stop reading. Remember in chapter one's a/n I said I will probably only post about once a month, well that's what it will be when school begins. Thank you very much for tollerating this. (Really sorry.)**

**-Emoragdollx3**


	9. Taiyouseishi

**Ruler of All Japan**

**_Inuyasha Fanfic_ **

**_Written by: Stormie Morrison (EmoRagDollX3)_**

**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

**Chapter 9: Taiyouseishi **

* * *

Isako combed her ebony hair. She had never expected to hold feelings for a demon, but she did. The way his voice made her cheeks burn, when he touched her skin in innocence, the way his eyes seemed to mix with her own; she cherished it all. Two days had passed since she'd kissed his cheek. They avoided each other. She found herself visiting Kago while he was off doing whatever it is that demons do. She sighed, deciding to let her hair down. The day before, she tried to see Kagome, but Etsu scolded her. She remembered feeling like a small child. 

Cool morning air swiped at her face as she made her way around the building. She gasped, making her way from the scene. It seemed as if Kago had really fallen for the make fire cat. Isako blushed, "Dirty animals." She uncovered her face, she felt so embarrassed.

An arrow shot through the air. Kagome smiled, she had successfully impaled it in the center of a red circle painted on a bale of hay. Etsu rolled her eyes, "Do it twenty times in a row, then you may celebrate. Kagome pouted, she'd been practicing two days straight, today was her first time making her target. Carefully she shot another arrow into the air. It landed to the side of the bale of hay causing a grumble to escape her lips. Oh boy was she having fun. "Girl be steady! Concentrate!" Etsu scolded her constantly. Kagome could envision stabbing her eye with an arrow, and running from hoards of angry mikos.

Taking a deep breath, she took aim. Her arrow landed in a bush. A high screech was heard. Instantly Kagome was running to the bush. The sight was adorable. A squirrel was still trying to run away, but his tail was pinned to the ground by her arrow. A soft laugh escaped her lips while she unpinned the squirrel's tail. He snatched it from her hand, caressing the fluffy fur. Gently she petted his tail. Quiet surprised he didn't run, she pet him more. He chattered and ran his head over her palm when she stopped, making her laugh, "You like that huh?" She gave in and pet him more. "Why don't you come with me?" The squirrel chattered playfully before jumping on her shoulder. Etsu grumbled at the sight of the furry creature. "You'd better be able to concentrate with that thing around." Kagome sighed before launching another arrow.

Shippo chuckled to himself. He watched Kagome's training from a distance. The squirrel chattering on her shoulder was a nice touch. Her aim might have even been better when he was just a young kit. It was almost pathetic.

"Etsu!" He called over the elder miko. "What is it Shippo?" Her voice held age and wisdom. "Honestly I do not think bow and arrows are Kagome's forte." She sighed , "Swords?" "Exactly."

A flash of silver dashed through the scout's vision. He stood frozen. He'd just slaughtered a snake youkai. Lord Sesshomaru needed to know of the uprising. Hundreds of youkai were planning traitorous acts to scar the face of Japan. Blood oozed from his wounds. He felt surrounded by the enemy, though he could see no one, he felt their presence. Suddenly, a huge sword pierced his stomach flesh, exiting through his back. Coughing up blood, he thought of his family. His fingers felt In the expanse of a blooding hole that now rested in his abdomen. Wet blood ran through his fingers as he remembered his daughter's giggles when he taught her to swim. Her shiny blonde pigtails bounced in his mind, and his wife ended his life with a chaste kiss.

The demon kicked the body of the scout. Soon enough he would know where Sesshomaru's mate was located. His master would make him Lord of one of the four corners. He smiled wickedly, a flash of silver shark-like teeth reflected the sunlight.

Etsu came from her room with a mighty sword. She sat down around a fire with Kagome and Shippo. "My Lady, this is one of the Seishi no Futago, twins of life and death. This sword and its sister, are said to be made of a thousand miko bones. Fueled by the power of naminda, tears, of those who wept over the fallen priestesses that had protected them, the Seishi no Futago are the most powerful weapons in the miko world. Tsukiseishi is the sword of death, and Taiyouseishi is the sword of life. To wield the sword I hold before you, you must have given great sacrifice to the people. You must have protected them in times of peril." Kagome stared at the sword, it seemed to call to her. "This sword my Lady, it Taiyouseishi, the sword of life. In one sweep it can choose from souls, the good souls will remain unharmed, the evil souls will be burned alive by the power of the sun."

Etsu raised, beckoning Kagome to rise also. "I present you with Taiyouseishi. You must work to perfect its attacks." Etsu placed the sword in Kagome's palms. A golden light surrounded herelf and the sword as she took hold of the hilt. Pulling Taiyouseishi from its sheath, the golden light engulfed her, shooting high into the night sky, then back down to splash over her before disappearing. The sword was magnificent, a gift from Kami herself. Yellow fire licked the deadly blade. She beamed, placing Taiyouseishi back in its sheath. Her arms enveloped Etsu, "Thank you so much." "Do not mention it dear, I am surprised Taiyouseishi eagerly bonded with you." Kagome's smile didn't falter.

"Go get some rest, you will train hard with your sword tomorrow." Kagome exited with Shippo after bowing. "Your sword is amazing! I can't believe she just gave you the Taiyouseishi!" Kagome's smile grew even bigger and brighter as she listened to Shippo go on and on about her new sword.

The morning sun beat through the waterfall on Kagome's back. She had eagerly gotten up, before the sun had risen, to bathe. She exited the waterfall carefully as to not get her kimono wet. She placed Taiyouseishi in her obi before running up to Etsu, who was already in the field. She positioned Kagome's feet for her, "This is your stance." Etsu moved away a few meters. "Now come at me!"

Kagome could feel the power of the sword run through her body. She ran for her sensei, cutting through the air with a great scream. A blast of yellow flames shot out at Etsu. Her eyes went wide with fear, "Etsu!"

Etsu chuckled, "Girl you really do have some power! Could you feel the sword's power mix with your own?" Kagome nodded, "Yes. It was so amazing!" Etsu smiled, "You are a fast learner, remember you can transfer your power to anything and use it for good. Just keep practicing with your powers and your sword. There is nothing more I can teach you, the rest you must develop on your own. " She bowed, "You will be an excellent Lady of Japan." Kagome bowed in return, "Thank you Etsu-sama." She continued to practice her movements with Taiyouseishi until the day ended. She felt strong, like for once she didn't need another to protect her. She was not weak.

Darkness crept over the skies. Sesshomaru leapt from his balcony. A scout had been spotted just outside the castle. Instantly he was by the scout's side. "My Lord…" The scout chocked on blood. "My lord, they know where our Lady is." Sesshomaru picked up the man, bringing him to the healers building. "There are hundreds…of youkai, all traitors." He wheezed through blood. "There is an ansatsusha killing off the rest of the scouts. He is…unlike any demon…" He fought through the blood, "I have ever…seen. He is said to be a…a demon from…from the sea, but is cursed to walk the lands. With feet like a human, but teeth of a shark." Sesshomaru nodded, "Thank you for your information. Makoto!" He called for the healer, "Fix this man up." "Yes sir."

A sound unlike any other arose from the ground. Youkai stormed the miko village. Women lashed out with swords and arrows. Kagome didn't bother to put on her clothes, only a thin inner kimono draped over her skin. She grabbed Taiyouseishi, her sword would see battle sooner than she had thought.

Letting out a fierce battle cry, she charged into battle. A large centipede demon dodged her attack. Swirling and curving every which way, the demon came at her. She slashed out, flames blasted through the centipede. The youkai screamed in pain as her body became ashes.

Quickly Sesshomaru flew to the miko village. His army wasn't far behind him, ready to defend their Lady and land.

Shippo cut through the flesh of demons. He felt fleur move with him, an extension of his arm. He sliced and chopped away at the youkai. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Kagome using her sword with deadly elegance. He was proud.

Sniffing the air, Sesshomaru could smell, feel, taste all the power in the air. Miko energy fighting youkai energy. The air was filled with electricity. He could see the village. Smoke billowed from the sacred shrine. He touched down, ready for battle.

Isako cried out, youkai surrounded her. Her scalp was on fire as a monstrous demon drug her by her hair. "Maybe if you're a good little bitch I'll let you live." He threw her on the ground. Her nails dug into his flesh, "Get off!" Just as the demon ripped her kimono off, he was thrown clear across the field. "Shippo!" She held him dearly, "Here take this." He gave her his outer kimono, "Go! Hide!" She nodded and ran.

Rain began to pour but the flame only grew greater on Kagome's sword. She cut down so many demons already, but they kept coming for her. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Etsu fighting them off. They looked like too much for the elderly woman. She blasted fire, destroying the traitors.

A stream of fire caught Sesshomaru's eye. He was astounded to see it coming from his mate. Cutting through the field of demons, he made his way to Kagome. "Are you injured?" "No, but these damn beats wont give me time to breathe." She grunted as she sliced through another demon, . "Where'd you get the sword?" She flashed him a quick smile before killing another demon, "Etsu. It is Taiyouseishi." He almost gasped, Taiyouseishi was Etsu's pride and joy. He found himself extremely proud of his mate, she was more powerful than he had thought. He looked around, Shippo had just slaughtered the last of the youkai.

Rain had put out the fire in the shrine, before it could do much damage. He sheathed Tokijin. Gently he pulled Kagome to his body, just noticing the transparent wet inner kimono she had on. "What?" She felt he was acting weird. "You need to change." Her cheeks turned a deep red, "Oh."

Just as their backs were turned, a strange demon jumped from the trees. Tokijin was immediately unleashed on the demon. His skin was a dull robin's egg blue, his eyes were slits, and when he laughed manically, silver shark-like teeth glittered for them to see. "You think you can kill me?" The ansatsusha laughed, "I am far greater than you Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru looked bored, "No one is greater than I." He charged for the youkai, slicing off his leg. Muscles and tendons suction cupped themselves back on. "I have a message for you Sesshomaru. Inuyasha is still alive. You see, he and your mate there are forever as the sun. They cannot die." Kagome had had enough. She whipped Taiyouseishi through the air, causing a scream of agony to emerge from his lips, echoing of his thousand teeth. The blue bodied youkai burst into flames.

Tears began to stream down Kagome's face. Though unseen in the rain, Sesshomaru could smell the salty drops. Silently he escorted her to her room.

Shippo was baffled. He had not known Inuyasha couldn't die, let alone Kagome. Wordlessly, he found Isako huddled up in the woods, and picked her up. She left is silent and wrapped her arms around his neck. Her face, she buried in his chest.

Etsu whispered to the heavens, "Kami, give them strength to defeat Inuyasha. Give them guidance." Her heart ached for the young group. The squirrel hopped up on her shoulder. Gently she pet it, "You little rascal, you made it out alive."

Sesshomaru helped Kagome change before wrapping her up in his arms. "What are we going to do?" She held his hands over her stomach as she laid over him on the cot. "I will handle it." She bit her lip and pecked him on the cheek, "Will you sleep?" "No." She turned over to lay her head on his chest, listening to the heart deep inside him. "Goodnight Sesshomaru." She felt uneasy, unaware of what the future might hold. Sesshomaru could feel her anxiety. Gently he took her hand in his, giving her strength." "Goodnight Kagome."

* * *

**XD I said the last one was the short chapter, but this is actually it. And I think I'm in the right here for saying most of my readers are jerks. (I got what, one review for the last chapter. Thanks.)** **Any way, I finished the story, but I (of course) don't have it all typed up yet. I always have to make sure I have one chapter typed up and left in my documents bank before I post a chapter. (Like this is chapter 9, I have chapter 10 in my doc. bank, but I wont post 10 until I have ch. 11 typed.) **

**Emoragdollx3**


	10. The Daughter of Rin

**Ruler of All Japan**

**_Inuyasha Fanfic_ **

**_Written by: Stormie Morrison (EmoRagDollX3)_**

**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

Chapter 10: The daughter of Rin

* * *

Inuyasha destroyed the hut he had been staying in. "You didn't get her!?" The demon quivered, blood still oozed from the wounds Shippo had inflicted upon him. "Worthless!" In one movement the demon was dead. Inuyasha was furious. "Aki!" "Yes master?" "Have the rest of the shark youkai brought here!"

Sesshomaru ran his claws through his mate's raven hair, thinking. His only option would be to disarm Inuyasha, and the only way to do that would be to separate his body far enough away from each separate piece to keep them from reconnecting.

He let out a sigh causing his mate to stir, "Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked sleepily. "Yes?" "How do you kill an immortal?" He grinned, "Why, do you suppose Inuyasha could die in the same way?" She turned on her stomach to look him in the face. "It would make sense." He ran a stray piece of hair from her face. "You have to stab an immortal's heart." "Do you think it'd work on Inuyasha?" "It is worth a shot." She smiled before repositioning again and resting her head on his chest. "Sesshomaru?" "Hmm?" She bit her lip, "If it works, just before you die, will you…kill me?" He raised from the cot to hold her. "Why would you want that?" A tear left her eye, "I do not want wish to outlive everyone I care for."

Shippo laid awake in his cot. He made a decision . Isako was too great to lose. It was a chance at love he didn't want to miss. He didn't care about hanyou children. He only cared about her.

Heavy winds pulled the rain from Japan's skies, leaving a beautiful rainbow to welcome the morning. Kagome said her goodbyes to the squirrel and Etsu. Again she thanked the old woman for Taiyouseishi.

Sesshomaru held Kagome close on his cloud. Their hair twisted together in a dance. He sighed inwardly, he had yet to answer Kagome's question from the night before. It would not be an easy thing to do, kill the one he one he created life with, his mate, but he would, for her, he would. "I will not leave you to outlive our children if I can help it." She nodded, the idea of death had quieted her since the night before. In an uneasy silence, she held onto Sesshomaru's arm.

Kago flew through the sky, carrying Isako and Shippo. The feel of Isako's fingers in her fur made her want to purr, but the sadness she felt because she had to leave the male fire cat kept her from it.

Shippo leaned into Isako, the feel of her against his back sent chills up his spine. He moved his hand to hers, intertwining their fingers. A glorious blush painted her cheeks.

Inuyasha pulled his blade from its sheath. He may not have succeeded in getting rid of Sesshomaru or his bitch, but he knew just how to hit his brother hard. His foot slammed into a black haired cat demon's skull. "No! Father!" The crunch of bone snapped in the air. A dark haired hanyou girl screamed. A shark youkai yanked her hair back tighter. A sharp scream escaped her lips. Inuyasha had six young hanyou demons lined up. Three of the were exactly identical. The eldest girl tried to hide her eyes as Inuyasha murdered her family, but the shark demon held her hands from behind. She screamed, "Why!? Why are you doing this!?" Tears drained from her eyes. Her siblings' screams were silenced one at a time. Inuyasha turned to pet her cheek. "Haru, have your way with her before dropping her at the Western Castle's gates." The shark demon smiled with his razor teeth. Fresh blood stuck to Inuyasha's boots as he walked from the room. His claws scraped the door frame, "Oh and Haru, I want her alive for our Lord to see." "Yes Master." His voice was gurgled and rough. The hanyou in his arms bit and scratched at him, but she couldn't do any damage to his skin, it was like armor. Her screams and tears were useless.

By the time the Lord and Lady reached their castle the sun was almost gone from the sky. The harsh winds had been terrible for time. Kagome leaned against Sesshomaru's chest as he carried her to the bath. "I'm too tired, I just want to go to sleep." Kagome whined. "Nonsense." She let out a heavy sigh when he put her on her feet. Even pulling off her kimono felt like too much work. Sesshomaru slipped off into the water. When she was finally stripped from her clothing she got in to the hot water. Bubbles massaged her tired muscles. Leaning against the edge of the pool, she let out a soft sigh and closed her eyes.

He watched as she relaxed in the water. Slowly he moved near her delicate frame. Water dripped from the cloth as he brought it to her neck. Kagome moaned softly, the heat of the fabric sent her skin wild. He took her moan into his lips. Ignoring the pleasure, he placed the cloth in her hand before moving to the opposite end of the pool. She bit her lip, not wanting to accept the fact that she had wanted him to go further.

It clicked in her mind why he'd stopped. His promise to only take her when he needed an heir hit her hard. Who knew when that would be. Kagome moved closer to him. She knew how hard it must be, after all he was a man. She couldn't even remember her tired muscles. Gently, she dipped the cloth in the water before running it over his hard chest.

Sesshomaru took the cloth from her hand, "What are you doing?" She bit her lip, turning away, "Nothing…Never mind anyway."

She made her way from his naked body, and began to wash her hair. He looked at the cloth in his claws. Was she really trying to allow him to… He sighed, he shouldn't have kissed her. Did she really want to, or was it only because she knew he did? He'd never know.

Soon Kagome was done washing and went to her room, leaving her mate without a word. She couldn't help but feel rejected. He had to have known what it was she was doing. She pulled a light blue inner kimono out of the wardrobe to sleep in. The silk bed felt amazingly welcoming after sleeping on a cot all those nights. A familiar knock clung to her door, but she ignored it.

Soft steps creaked the wooden floor. The sheet arose on the other side of the bed, "I wish to sleep with you." The heat of his body mixed with her own. She turned on her stomach and buried her face into a pillow. It was his turn to feel rejected. He had expected her to move to his body. The feel of her body pressed against his haunted his memories. He let out a small growl before turning on his side.

Fire licked at her home. The little hanyou's body ached all over. Blood trickled to the ground between her legs. It was hard for her to move. All her energy had been spent. Silently, she cried, powerless. It hurt so much to feel so weak. Haru threw her in to the burning wall. Boards crashed around her like-seven year old frame. Her eyes were closed and body bruised.

Kagome awoke to an empty bed. Sesshomaru had left without a word. She huffed. Isako jumped out from behind the curtain, causing Kagome to let out a scream. A giggle escaped from Isako's lips, "C'mon you have to get dressed." Kagome got up from the bed, "Where's Sesshomaru?"

Isako's eyes cast down, "A little girl was found not too far from the castle gates. He is in the healer's building with her." Isako tied a red obi around Kagome's waist. She wore a pink kimono with white leaves dancing down the skirt. "Does he know the girl?" Isako pulled out a jade comb and began to rid her hair of tangles, "I'm not sure, but he was very concerned. Some of the other servants have been sorry," She apologized when the comb pulled Kagome's hair, "Well they have said she is the child of the little girl he raised." Kagome's eyes went wide, "One of Rin's children? Are the others alright?" Isako discontinued combing her lady's hair. "I'm not sure, but for Sesshomaru, I'd say he's upset. You should go comfort him." Kagome didn't know how she was supposed to comfort a demon like Sesshomaru. "How do you know he's upset?" "He was very angry about something, and he growled, saying he's going to rip out Inuyasha's spleen."

Kagome bit her lip, "I'm going to the healer's building."

Shippo covered his face, only able to keep in the tears, but not the expression of sorrow. His heart ached; how could Inuyasha kill innocent children? He got up from his seat and knelt beside the sleeping child. "Shiori, I will avenge your father and siblings. Your mother must be weeping in her afterlife to be seeing them so soon." His hand drifted over her cheek.

Kagome walked passed the beautiful garden, to the healer's building. It had been made from fine stones. She chewed on the inside of her lip till it bled, even then she barely noticed the pain. Her mind was completely on Sesshomaru.

She found him in an empty room staring out the window. Quietly she moved near him, unsure of what to do or say. Silence hung in the dry air. "I will be leaving shortly." "Sesshomaru, you can not possibly go after Inuyasha alone. You are not the only one that deserves a piece of his defeat." He turned to face her, the tiniest bit of sadness plagued his eyes. "I will kill him for you and Rin's family." She hugged him tightly, trying to squeeze all the hurt from his eyes, "I will accompany you." Grabbing her shoulders, he pushed her from his body, "No, you will stay here. I do not allow you to come." Her eyes flared, "You have no right to give permission, I am not your servant! I will travel with you whether you allow it or not!" He pushed her hard against the wall, eyes bleeding red, "As your mate I forbid it." With that, he let her drop to the floor. With haste, he made his way from her and the room. Kagome's eyes poured their salty liquid.

Isako sat in the stables with Kago. A soft purr reverberated from the cat. Shippo caught her glance, he looked upset. "Are you…" He cut her off, "Kago!" The cat jumped from her arms and transformed. He hoisted himself on the beats back. "Go! To the south!" Isako was left in a cloud of confusion. She felt extreme worry for Shippo. He didn't seem like himself, not rational at all.

Kagome sat next to the sleeping hanyou child. She felt the girl should wake up to someone there. She could feel the two most powerful demonic auras leave the castle. "Sesshomaru, Shippo…please be safe." Her voice was less than a whisper. Sesshomaru had hurt her, but she still wanted him to come back unharmed. After the child awoke, she would follow on one of the horses in the stable. She held her head in her hands.

Kya bustled around the castle asking for the Lady. An assistant grudgingly followed with a teakettle filled with special herbal tea.

Shiori rubbed her eyes with her hands. She turned her head to see a beautiful woman. Suddenly she jumped up, all the painful memories drowned her. Her small feet moved back slowly until the hard wall was on her back. "What do you want?!" She asked the woman.

Kagome smiled at Rin's daughter. The girl had long messy hair, cat ears and eyes, and was the size of a seven year old. "It is alright. I wont hurt you." The child calmed only a little bit. "My name is Kagome." Shiori thought for a moment, her father had said Lord Sesshomaru mated a girl with that name, but could this be here? "I am Shiori, daughter of Yukio and Rin." Kagome was surprised by the formality. "Do you know where you are?" Shiori nodded, "Where are my Lord and Shippo?" I can smell them, but they left." The child looked extremely sorrowful when she realized they were gone. She walked back to her cot and laid down, "Please leave, I wish to be alone until Sesshomaru-sama or Shippo arrives." Kagome nodded, unable to think of anything better. Perhaps it would be best for her to have solitude.

She made her way to the main castle, for some reason, she felt hungry and tired. In the kitchen she found some pumpkin bread. She wrapped it in a small cloth before heading to her room. Perhaps she needed solitude also.

"Hold it right there Kagome!" Kya called to her Lady from the bottom of the stairs. Her old bones ached as she made her way to the top. "Good gracious girl! I have been everywhere looking for you!" Kagome apologized, "Sorry Kya-sama." The old woman huffed, "You should be in bed! Now, drink this." Her assistant handed Kagome a cup of tea. Quickly she gulped down the little bit. She began to bow, "Thank you Kya-sa…" "No, more! Drink! Drink!" She poured tea into the empty cup and handed it to Kagome, "Drink!"

She did as she was told, wondering if Sesshomaru also put up with her behavior. "Now, get in bed." Kagome wanted to protest, "But, I…" "No buts! Get in bed!" "Why?" Kya stopped before looking down to think, "Ah!" She spoke as if suddenly she had had an epiphany, "I see Sesshomaru has not told you. Well, just get in bed and do as I say." She pushed Kagome in to her room and in bed. "Stay." "But, wait!" She shouted as Kya turned to the door, "What has he not told me?" Kya sighed, "Ask him." Her old body drifted through the door. Kagome crossed her arms, "What's her problem?" She bit a piece of bread off its loaf.

* * *

**Well I just want to say thank you for the reviews. I apologize if anyone felt I was rude about that before. I start school Tuesday, oh joy. Anyways hope you enjoyed this chapter. **

**-Emoragdollx3 **


	11. Excaping and a Day in Bed

**Ruler of All Japan**

**_Inuyasha Fanfic_ **

**_Written by: Stormie Morrison (EmoRagDollX3)_**

**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

**Chapter 11: Escaping and a Day in bed.**

* * *

Inuyasha beamed, "So Sesshomaru is coming for me eh?" "Yes master." He had gotten rid of all his followers with the exception to the shark demons. "Send someone to make our guest fell welcome." "Yes sir." The demon walked out of the room, "Haru!" "Yes?" He asked while swallowing a piece of koi. "Sesshomaru is on his way, go make him feel welcome." "Yes sir."

Sesshomaru looked back, Shippo was following him. "What are you doing?!" Shippo caught up with his Lord, "Same as you, and don't try and stop me." He glared at the fox. "Don't get in my way Shippo." He nodded.

Isako walked up the stairs. Sadness drenched her. She kept thinking about Shippo's strange actions earlier. Did he not trust her? Her knuckles tapped on the hard wood. Relief washed over her as Kagome told her to come in. Her lady was in bed. She smiled, "Hey."

Kagome scooted over for Isako to join her on the bed, "I think I'm dieing." Isako's eyebrows knitted together, "Why?" Kagome began to tear up, "Kya was saying I need to be in bed, and she made me drink a ton of tea. She said I have to ask Sesshomaru to tell me." Tears began to pour, "And…and I don't know…" She sobbed. Isako hugged her, "That's impossible. You can't die. Why don't you just ask Sesshomaru if you really believe you're dieing." Kagome sniffled, "He's not here." "Really? Shippo left earlier too…" She looked down at her hands. "I think he hates me." Kagome laughed, "Sesshomaru? He's just weird like that." "No." She looked sad, "Shippo." Kagome smiled, "He can't hate you. Actually I think he likes you." Isako smiled lightly and blushed, "Really? You think so?" Her Lady nodded and she blushed more. Suddenly her face got sad again. "If they both left, that must mean they are after Inuyasha." Kagome turned her head, a teary, "Yeah," escaped her lips.

Haru waited in the forest. Quickly he took a vile of water from his bag, pouring it into his palm. He blew on it. A huge wave erupted and rolled at his targets. Sesshomaru and Shippo had no time to dodge the attack, both were knocked to the ground. Sesshomaru could smell Shiori on the demon, "You" He filled his claws with poison. Haru laughed, "I suppose you can smell the little sex kitten's blood on my hands." He dodged Sesshomaru's whip, but caught a whiff of green poison. A cough escaped his throat.

Shippo threw a huge ball of fox fire at his opponent. Sesshomaru whipped Haru's arm off. He was knocked into a tree. "You may be able to beat a child, but you will not live after this." Haru got to his feet, he threw a tsunami at Shippo, throwing him to the tree tops. Kago swooped in to catch him. Water splashed the fire cat's fur.

Sesshomaru ran at him. Haru tried to dodge, but did not succeed. The great Taiyoukai pinned the shark demon to a tree with his sword. Blood bubbled in Haru's mouth as Tokijin's tip went through his fleshy neck. "While you begin to drown on your own blood, we will show you true pain." Shippo sliced off Haru's nose. An eerie smile found its way to Sesshomaru's lips as he stuck a clawed finger into Haru's cheek. Poison dripped lightly from his digit to the demon's skin. Tissue was burned from Haru's ears to the sides of his lips. Shippo beamed, pulling the man's kimono up, with a slice, Haru's penis fell to the ground.

After torturing the shark demon, Sesshomaru cut into his heart, poison filling it. "I can smell more of these creatures." Shippo cracked his knuckles by moving them to an odd position. "Shall we transform?" The pair's eyes had long since turned a deep red, only revenge on their minds. "Kago. Go home." In only seconds, there were two huge beasts leveling trees. Shark demons ran from all directions as Sesshomaru exhaled poisonous gas. It settled in a human level, so Shippo was not harmed. Next to him, Shippo sprayed the forest with green flames.

Inuyasha growled, his army was being leveled. In an act of cowardice, he escaped to the sea. A huge boat had awaited him just off shore. After boarding it, he planned to make a half circle to North-Eastern Japan's beach. Rage boiled out of his throat as he growled.

Sesshomaru chased Inuyasha's scent to the shoreline. Shippo ran close behind him. Inuyasha's boat was long gone. Sesshomaru screamed and raged at the heavens before dropping to his knees. A great roar echoed through the air.

Isako wished her lady goodnight before going to the stables. She wanted to wait up for Shippo there. When she returned she was surprised to find Kago already there. The poor cat was drenched. She Kago in her arms, "He's alright isn't he girl?" She mewed.

The night was heavy and hard. Winds batted at Kagome's curtain. A scream erupted from her throat as she awoke. Sweat drenched her body. She looked around her room, everything was fine. She dreamt of her mother, as she had often lately. For the longest time she had tried to keep the future from her mind. A tear crept down her cheek. The well had been destroyed long ago, Inuyasha made sure of it. A snap sounded outside the balcony.

She got up to see what it was, her feet drifting across the cold wooden floor. The thick black curtain came in with the wind to reveal Sesshomaru's bottom half. Her teeth bit into her lip. Carefully she pulled back the silk to see a water soaked Sesshomaru. Blood stained his clothes and caked in his silver hair. "Sesshomaru!" She hugged him tightly. Tears began to pour from her eyes, "Are you hurt?"

Surprisingly, he embraced her tighter, his hands rested on the base of her neck and around her waist, "It's not mine." "Shippo?" She whispered before crying harder. "No, just a shark demon's."

She sniffled before pulled back and wiping up her tears, "Oh." Kagome laced their arms, "I'll help you clean up." She led him to the bath and quickly got rid of both their clothing. The warm candle lit water pulled away the red from Sesshomaru. She ran a damp cloth over his face. Brown eyes laced with his amber pools. Her arms wrapped around his neck as she pressed her lips to his. He only indulged for a second before pulling away. "Please don't." She looked up at him and placed the cloth in his hand. Her long legs waded to the edge. "Don't leave." She turned to look at him. The same emotionless mask she had become accustomed to stared her in the face.

Sesshomaru turned from her gaze, to look into the clear water. "I failed." She made her way to his muscular back. Kagome's traced up his skin. He turned to face her with a confused look of his otherwise stolid face. She placed her fingers on his cheeks to look deeply in his eyes. "We will get Inuyasha." He kissed her sweet addictive lips only once. "You will not be doing anything." She pulled away, anger written all over her movements. "Sesshomaru…I will fight him, and I will win." He pulled her to his chest.

"Don't touch me. I know you're keeping something from me." He sighed, "So are you."

She crossed her arms, "What do you want to know?" He kissed her angry lips softly while lifting her on to the edge of the pool. "Where is your child?" She blinked away a sudden splash of tears. "I do not have a child." He glared at her, "Kagome. I am not blind. Those marks on your stomach tell me you have a child."

She covered her stomach with her hands. Tears now poured freely down her creamy cheeks. Kagome quickly lifted her legs from the pool and quickly slipped on her inner kimono. He followed her to her room. "Kagome, I want to know. I've held my tongue long enough." She turned to face him. Her eyes were red and puffy with salty liquid. "He…is dead." She covered her face with her slender fingers. "Are you happy Sesshomaru!?" Her voice cracked as she screamed through her fingers.

"Gently he wrapped his arms around her protesting form. Her fists pounded on his chest and she sobbed in his shoulder. Her tears began to fade after awhile. "Sorry." She pulled away, wiping her eyes. "I've never told anyone about him." Carefully her carried her to the bed and placed her in his lap. "What happened?" Tears began to fall again, "Inuyasha killed him shortly after he was born." "He killed his own son?" She buried her face in his chest, nodding.

For quiet some time Sesshomaru sat running his claws through her silky hair. Soft whimpers escaped her lips. "Sesshomaru." She whispered against his chest. When he looked down he was met with deep brown eyes. "Thank you." He nodded.

She repositioned herself on his lap. Delicately she kissed his chest, neck, and lips, "It's your turn." A small smile painted itself on his lips. "I wanted you to find out on your own in a few months, but it seems you will not allow it." Kagome's face began to lose its sadness.

He lifted her from his lap and laid her down. His claws spread her kimono. Smooth fingers ran over her stomach. Light kisses tickled her skin. "We have an heir." He kissed her skin again, "In there." She pulled herself out from under him. "We can't have a child right now Sesshomaru! Not with Inuyasha still alive!" Kagome began to cry. "I will not let any harm come to you or our child. Do you doubt me that much?" She ignored him crying him her hands. "Kami! We are never having sex again!" He growled lightly. "Kagome! Get a hold of yourself. Everything will be fine. Stop it."

Sunlight splashed over the clouds. Cool spring air played with Shiori's hair. Her feet padded the soft grass as she ran. Shippo laughed, "I'll get you lil girl!" A squeal escaped her lips before she ran up a tree, "Na na na!" She stuck her tongue out at him. A huge smile stretched across his face as he looked up at the girl. He was caught off guard when a smooth silk sleeve fluttered against his own. Creamy fingers entwined with his. He looked at her lovely face. Her eyes were pure water. Leaning in over the three baby fire cats in her arms, he kissed her soft lips. "I love you Isako." Her hand brushed against his cheek.

Gasping for breath through sweaty air, Shippo awoke. He wiped perspiration from his face. "What an odd dream…" A cough escaped his throat. Sunlight poured in from his balcony. The white silk curtain was letting in the sweet smell of the morning air. Quickly he changed clothes. After a small breakfast he walked to Isako's room. The night before rattled on in his brain.

_Rain continued to pour from the heavens. Slowly he made his way to the stables to make sure Kago had returned safely. His muscles ached. "Shippo!" He was knocked back with surprise. Had Isako really waited here all this time? She attacked him with a hug, "I was so worried! Are you okay?!" Thankfully, the pouring rain washed away any traces of blood, or she might have panicked more. "I am fine Isako." She looked up into his green eyes. A blush hadn't managed to steal her cheeks, her mind was only on his safety. He pressed her closer to his chest, resting his head on her shoulder. "Shippo?" She asked innocently, "Shippo?…Are you sure you're okay?" He raised his head from her shoulder, only moving back slightly, and smiled only a little. She had never looked so beautiful. Her ebony hair had been pulled from its bun by heavy rain and clung to her face. The confused expression she now wore made her eyes illuminate even more in the night. "I really like you Isako." Immediately a rosy blush painted her cheeks. She opened her mouth to speak, but it didn't matter; whatever it was, it went disregarded, for Shippo's lips stole her words. He smiled, relieved she hadn't slapped him for doing so. _

Now as his fingers played with hers, they walked in silence to visit Shiori.

Kagome blew Sesshomaru's silver hair from her lips, but for some reason after it lifted into the air, it would find its way back to her lips. A scowl ravaged her face. Her mate's heavy body pinned her to the bed. She groaned, "Sesshomaru!" "What is it?" He asked with his chin on her chest. "Get off." "I don't think I want to." She tried squirming but it was useless. "I think you do." "Then your wrong." Another groan came from her throat accompanied by a huff. "You know Shiori wanted to see you." "Shippo's in there, she doesn't need to be bombarded with people right now." "How do you know where he is?" "I know everything." "Get off me!"

The morning passed away while she struggled. "I'm sorry for being upset last night." "I know you are." "I don't doubt you are able to protect us." "I know." "Let me go?" "No." "I'll kick you in the privates." "No you wont." "How do you know?" "For one, I know everything, and two, you can't move." She growled and whined. Was Sesshomaru being playful, or just punishing her; she didn't know.

Shiori pushed her bad memories away. Shippo brought a nice lady named Isako to meet her. From what she could tell, Isako was a kind hearted person. Her feet pushed off the ground as she jumped into a tree. Only one apple remained; she picked it. The sweet juice filled her mouth as she bit into its flesh. "Come down! Shippo and I have something for you!" Isako called to her. Twigs pulled at her clothing as she jumped into the garden. A smile drenched her face. Shippo attacked her with a crown of flowers. Shiori ran, "Ew flowers!" Everyone laughed.

"I'm hungry." Kagome whined beneath Sesshomaru. A sharp whistle came from his lips, followed by a servant entering the room. "That was fast," Kagome whispered. "What would you like?" She tilted her head, "I'm not sure, maybe tea with chicken and rice." "Yes M' Lady." The servant let immediately. "So how am I supposed to eat?" He grinned and her heart dropped. "If you play your cards right I may just let you up." She groaned. A few minutes of silence passed. A pained expression over took her face,

"Sesshomaru get off." Her eyes began to water, "My stomach hurts so bad. Please." Immediately out of concern he raised, "Are you alright? Where does it hurt?" Not waiting for a response, he looked her over before noticing a smile on her face. Kagome couldn't hold back any longer, hysterical laughter filled the room. Soon she laid silent from the glare she was receiving. A cough came before she whispered, "Sorry." No reply came, only silence and a turned back. Sesshomaru walked through the door, not understanding how she could joke about something so important as the welfare of their young.

Kagome sulked in bed, suddenly feeling very alone. A knock came bringing her excitement, but it was only a servant with her food. The woman placed the food tray beside Kagome before exiting. A sigh passed her lips; she didn't feel so hungry now. Some happy light this turned out to be, she scoffed.

* * *

**Well school is pretty gay, but also pretty fun. lol. I've had the worst weekend ever. First friday morning my cell broke, then i acidently deleted my whole project for Digital Video Production class, then the bus that takes me from the tech back to the high school left me, then my mom and cuz n i are half way to the concert and have to turn around because alisha forgot her pass, then when we got there we realized my mom forgot her cred card and i forgot my digicam so i got nothingfrom the concert. But i did have great fun there tho except my cuz has never really been to one b4 n so she was just standing there while relient k was paying. They were pretty awesome!! And after they were done it was Bowling For Soup, they effin kicked tush!!!!!!!!!! And so i was likethe only one in our little group jumping around n screaming because my mom wouldnt let me bring one of my friends cuz my cousin wanted to go. -.- but other than all that it was pretty great, and then this morning the fire alarm went defective and kept going off, and after that my glasses broke... so uh i hope nothing else goes wrong!!! lol. XD make my day better by loving this chap!!! lol**

**-Emoragdollx3**

**P.S. thank you to everyone who reviewed! You guys are so great!**


	12. Tired eyes and Butterflies

**Ruler of All Japan**

**_Inuyasha Fanfic_ **

_**Written by: Stormie Morrison (EmoRagDollX3)**_

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

Inuyasha leaped from his boat. A whirlpool drowned the creaking wood, but he would not let it take himself. His legs kicked through the water. Transforming would not be of any hope; he had a better chance of just trying to swim through the torrents of icy water. Wind howled on his body; crashing waves over his head. They held no mercy for him, nor did they bow to his greatness. If he had ever felt so weak or scared in his life as a full demon, it was now. He thrashed and kicked at the waves, trying to keep his head above the water. Suddenly he could feel something twisting itself around his leg. Tentacles and suction-cups wear pulling him under. He had never encountered such a great force. Shore was only a few meters off, and he wasn't sure if he could make it.

Shiori sat comfortably while Kagome brushed her hair. "Your hair is so thick and beautiful Shiori." A small grin settled on the girl's lips. "Thank you." A surprisingly uneventful month had gone by. Kagome had not yet began to show signs of pregnancy, with the exceptions to minor mood swings, food cravings, and a hardened stomach. Sesshomaru and herself agreed not to tell anyone; let them figure it out on their own. There was only a minor change in her scent that only Sesshomaru could pick up. Quietly she hummed while helping Shiori dress. The girl had taken to Kagome nicely, far better than Sesshomaru would have thought.

Shiori became extremely shy when it came to strangers. She would tug on Kagome's skirt to be lifted into safe arms.

She twirled around, "Kagome how do I look?" Her pink obi fit perfectly over a yellow kimono with leaves falling over the fabric. Kagome smiled, "Gorgeous!" The girl beamed, "Carry me please?" "Sure, but only to the gardens." Shiori wrapped her legs around Kagome's waist, and Kagome held her in her arms. "Are we eating outside today? I love the leaves everywhere." "Yes of course. Lord Sesshomaru said so, just for you." Guards opened the doors for the two ladies.

Immediately Kagome was bombarded with a disapproving look from Sesshomaru. "Time to get down." "Awe, Okay." Shiori hopped down to sit between Shippo and Isako. Sesshomaru whispered into his mate's ear, "You shouldn't carry her, it's too much weight." He got a whisper in return, "She's not heavy, and I'm not even getting a belly yet, between you and Kya I'll never do a thing again." A heavy sigh passed as he escorted her to a seat opposite of Isako.

After a small lunch Shiori found a butterfly to chase around the yard. She wasn't used to seeing them so close to winter, but maybe this one had gotten lost. The adults sat in discussion.

"Where do you think he is now?" Shippo's voice was soft, but still full of hate. "I'm guessing he'll be heading for Northern Japan, I have guards scouting all along the coasts. When he returns, we shall know within a week." Sesshomaru was calm, but Kagome still held his hand in support despite it.

Shiori began to scream. The sound forced the two demons up and by her side. The butterfly morphed into a demon. Shiori ran and jumped into Kagome's arms, "Sesshomaru what is it!?" He put down his claws, "One of our guards." The demon bowed, "I apologize for startling the child sir, she was chasing me all over the garden. Sir I have news." His fiery orange eyes glanced up to Sesshomaru's face. "What is it?" The butterfly demon raised, "Inuyasha has returned. He is on the Northern banks at this time. I spotted him in the water." Sesshomaru nodded, "Very good Kazou, you may go eat before we depart." "Thank you my Lord." His red hair fell down his shoulders as he bowed his leave. Kagome carried Shiori to Sesshomaru, "You are leaving now?" "Yes. It is best we head out as soon as possible to catch him before he has a chance to make allies." Kagome looked down sadly, unable to fight in the battle. "Before you leave I have something for you." He nodded before pulling Shiori from her. "Shiori go feed Kago, tell her we will leave for battle soon." She nodded and began to run off. She couldn't help but run back to Sesshomaru's leg and hug it tightly before dashing off in the direction of the stables once more.

Isako embraced Shippo tightly once Sesshomaru had gone. "Promise me you will return." He kissed her hair, "Do not be silly. If there was any doubt Sesshomaru and I could handle the situation, we'd bring more men with us." She didn't feel very reassured, but smiled all the same, "Humor me please?" He looked straight into her watery blue eyes, "I promise. Will you promise me you will not worry?" "I can't." He smiled sadly.

Kagome handed Sesshomaru a small pouch. "The spells been cast on them already, just throw them at him and say a word to subdue him. They are stronger than the ones he wore long ago." He poured the contents of the pouch into his palm. Small beads and teeth were revealed, all glowing with Kagome's power. She bit her lip before embracing him tightly. "Please be safe." He gave her a soft reassuring kiss, "Do not doubt this Sesshomaru." He bent down to kiss her stomach before leaving. She listened to his retreating footsteps. Her hands fell over her hardening stomach. Eyelashes fell against her cheek as she closed her eyes.

Sesshomaru wished he had Kazou's incredible wingspan, then maybe it wouldn't take a week to get there. Kazou was leading he and Shippo to Inuyasha. "Kago, girl you need to cut back on the food. You're gaining weight." Kago mewed beneath Shippo, and he felt her fur shake around him. "There is a small cave near a river up ahead. We can camp there tonight." Kazou shouted from meters ahead.

Shiori opened the door to Kagome's room. "Kagome?" The Lady got up from bed to comfort the girl, "What is it honey?" Shiori sniffled. "Bad dreams?" She nodded, "May I sleep with you tonight?" "Sure, come here." Kagome picked up the tired child and settled Shiori and herself under the covers. "Kagome?" "Yes?" "Will Sesshomaru and Shippo be alright?" Kagome gave her a smile, "Don't worry, they will be fine." The stars settled in the night sky, mixing in with sweet dreams.

Inuyasha laid in the wet sand. It clung to his body. His muscles ached and were incredibly sore, especially his leg. Wind passed over his body as sleep took him into the depths of his subconscious.

Sesshomaru cut off a wild boar's head. He carried the body back to the cave. Shippo had a fire ready for a roast. Kazou shuddered before leaving the pair. He remembered seeing a field of flowers not too far from camp. All the flowers were leaving for winter, by this time of the year he should have been hibernating himself. He sighed, a huge field of wild flowers were before him. There weren't many of his kind left because it took so much nectar to feed them. Transforming into a beautiful butterfly, Kazou began to suck nectar from the flowers. The sweet liquid would fill his bones.

The morning sun stretched into the sky. Kagome Isako and Shiori sat outside eating rice. "Kagome. I am finished. May I go climb trees now?" After swallowing, Kagome nodded, "Yes, but please stay close." Shiori bowed and ran off. Kagome finished off her last bit of rice. "I'm still hungry." Isako's mouth fell open, "But that was your second bowl." Kagome blushed. "Well I'm going to get some eggs or something, want anything?" "No thank you." "All right." Kagome picked herself up off the ground, "Watch Shiori." "Okay." Kagome held up the skirt of her new kimono as she walked through the castle doors. Her stomach growled, she found herself eating more in the mornings than at night. She considered herself lucky that she had not yet had morning sickness. "Haru?" She spoke to the cook. "Yes my Lady?" "Can I please have some eggs, scrambled." He disappeared behind a large wall, "How many?" She yelled, "Only just a couple!" A few minutes later, he returned with a small clay bowl full of eggs. "Here you are my Lady." He bowed his leave and she retreated for the garden.

Kazou returned to find the camp already packed up. "Everyone ready?" Shippo nodded as he mounted Kago. Sesshomaru's cloud was already lifting him into the sky. Kazou took his place at the front. Sesshomaru was intense thought. Had Inuyasha's soul been broken when it was turned into a full demon's? If so, could he save his brother? Would he want to?

Kagome brought some guards to secure a field area. Shiori sat behind her on a demon horse. Isako was to her left on her own steed. Kagome held tightly on the reins as Shiori held onto her waist. The great beast moved beneath them. Wind caressed their cheeks and rushed through their hair. Shiori giggled, "Faster!" Isako screamed with excitement as the creature carried her through the wind. This was her first time on an animal of this kind. Her erratic heart beat began to steady as she got used to the movement. A smile beamed from her face.

Inuyasha finally awoke just as the sun began to leave the Earth. His still tired body jerked up. He moved to the water. A growl erupted from his stomach as he reached into the water for a fish.

The night was brisk and cold. Icy rain began to fall and a cave hadn't revealed itself this night. "Continue until you see shelter!" Sesshomaru called ahead to Kazou. Darkness pulled in around them. Kago growled and shook as the freezing rain drenched her fur. "There is an old deserted village here!" Kazou's voice was barely audible in the storm. "That will have to do!" Sesshomaru descended into the village. There looked to have been a fire. Old blood filled his nose. The debris was at least a year old. Shippo found a surviving hut. Its leaky ceiling and moldy walls would protect them from the harsh weather. "Kazou, how are your wings?" The protective powder that had coated his wings had been damaged leaving them dull and easily broken. "They will heal in the night." "Good. Shippo do you see any thing salvageable?" Shippo pulled a board off of some old partially burnt curtains. He threw one to each of the two men before somewhat drying Kago with the last.

Kagome slept lightly snuggled against a mountain of pillows. She cold barely sleep, the longing for her mate near her was almost too great. Her aching breasts kept her on her back. A soft groan passed her lips as she readjusted her pillows.

Inuyasha ate three fish before fashioning a bed out of leaves. He laid uncomfortably asleep. A plan had not yet came to him so he planned to stay as far from the West as possible.

The rain began to decrease in quantity and mass. The huge drops turned into sprinkles. As the hours of sleep went by, the sky lightened. Before too long the bright sun was up accompanied by a glorious rainbow.

Kya knocked on Kagome's door and, with out waiting for an answer, opened it anyway. The sleeping Lady murmured Sesshomaru's name in her innocence. The old demoness poured tea into a small cup. "Kagome dear." She coaxed Kagome awake. Yawning she answered, "Good morning Kya." Kya nodded, "Drink up." She took the warm tea down her throat. Kya moved her hand over Kagome's stomach, "Healthy so far. I will visit you later my dear." "Kya," Kagome called out the demoness's name before she was fully out the door. "Yes my Lady?" She smiled lightly, "Could you make Shiori a doll?" The wrinkles grew deeper in Kya's face as she smiled, "Yes my dear. Now you get some rest. There are dark circles around your eyes." Kagome nodded and yawned before embracing sleep despite the sunlight that creeped in from the edges of her still black curtain.

As Kya left the room she stumbled upon Isako and Shiori, "She needs her rest. You can wake her up later." Isako bowed with Shiori in her arms. "Kya-sama, is Lady Kagome sick?" Shiori looked extremely worried. "Oh no child! Don't be foolish." Kya waited for the pair to walk down the stairs before following. Her old bones stood sturdily as she made her way to her room.

Kazou had lost his speed, as his wings were still not fully healed, and now was only a foot ahead in the lead. Sesshomaru petted his fur in thought. Kagome licked and bit at his mind. A heavy sigh slowly ran from his mouth. For the first time he felt he might actually miss her, not because of their bond, but because he truly wanted to be with her. It may have been the tiniest fraction of feeling he had ever possessed but it bothered him immensely. He shifted on his cloud uncomfortably.

Kagome awoke in a rush. Sweat trickled down her brow as she jumped from bed. Running to her balcony with one hand over her mouth and the other over her turning stomach, she leaned over the railing. A splatter sounded as her stomach acid and digested food poured down over a servant as Kagome retched. After her lapse, she realized she had thrown up on someone. Sympathy and embarrassment pulled her to the ground. Silently the great Lady wept into her palms.

Days went by and the sun continued to exchange positions with the moon, but did not relieve Inuyasha of his fatigue. Was it that he was growing lazy in seclusion, or was it the land? He had lost his sword, he had no weapon. He lived off boar and squirrel meat, and a slight pudge in his stomach was forming as he brooded. With a leaf-fan in hand, he sat at the shore line. Not one for drawing out plans, he usually just jumped into battle, but this wouldn't work. There he sat without a clue. Suddenly as a gust of wind breezed by he stood alert. He could smell his brother coming fast.

* * *

**I'm sorry this is not one of the longer chapters but lol I didn't want to tell you guys what happens yet. ). I'm thinking the next chapter will be the last, either that or ch 14 will be the last. I'm so proud of this fanfic. Thank you guys for reading it and loving it! **

**-Emoragdollx3**


	13. Trust

**Ruler of All Japan**

**_Inuyasha Fanfic_ **

_**Written by: Stormie Morrison (EmoRagDollX3)**_

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

**Chapter 13: Trust**

Sesshomaru came at his brother with full force, knocking him back. Inuyasha transformed, knowing this was virtually his only weapon. Sesshomaru followed suit while his entourage stayed back in the sidelines under orders. Shippo's feet itched to join in on the fight, but his loyalty won, he stayed in place. For hours the battle raged on. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were at each other's throats. Both demons snarled and bit at each other. Trees fell to the forest floor, leveled.

Kagome awoke from her place in the gardens. An assistant of Kya's placed a tray next to her. A doll rested near a cup of tea. The tiny figure wore a small kimono matching Shiori's favorite cocoa colored one. Kagome smiled, Shiori would be overjoyed. She drank her herbal tea before running to the stables. Shiori loved to visit Sesshomaru's many animals that resided there.

When Kagome arrived Shiori was brushing the mane of a beautiful caramel colored horse. "Come here Shiori." Quickly the child ran and embraced Kagome's form, "Are you feeling better after your nap?" Kagome sat on her heels, "Yes I am. I have something for you." Excitement drowned her as Kagome pulled out the small doll. "Oh Kami! Thank you! I always wanted a doll! Oh boy! I'll name her Mai! I can't wait till our Lord and Shippo return so I can show them my new doll!"

A great rumble exploded through the land as the roars of the two brothers clashed. Elegant silver fur matted with drying blood. As soon as Sesshomaru found an opening, he went for Inuyasha's throat. Inuyasha scratched and clawed at his brother, but nothing worked, he was still too weak.

After an agonizing struggle the demon transformed back into a human form. Shippo and Kazou took no hesitation to grab him by the arms and slam him into a tree. Blood dripped from Inuyasha's skull as they knocked him unconscious. Sesshomaru pulled his sword from its place at his waist. With a great slice and howl of air, he struck his brother. A blue light shrieked and knocked everyone back.

Inuyasha was carried into the air. His soul exploded in all directions. The orb twisted and pulled, red and glowing, it was unlike any soul Sesshomaru had seen before. It had been stolen and filled with the demon souls that had resided in the Shikon no Tama so very many years ago. His soul fought against the red power. Stitching itself like a rip in time, the soul purified itself. Sesshomaru's sword was now working on its own accord. It slivered into the red glow, sending it to Hell.

Now all that was left was a white glowing soul, fresh and pure. Sesshomaru danced back into its sheath and Inuyasha's soul leaped into his body. Everyone stood open mouthed around the body. Shippo was the first to venture up to see Inuyasha's still very much alive body. He gasped at what he saw. Could it be? Were his eyes lying to him? There peacefully on the sandy ground, Inuyasha laid. His puppy ears had returned and his markings had disappeared. His blood reeked that of a hanyou. Inuyasha's soul had been restored to its original state. "Sesshomaru…what sword did you use?"

The great ruler of all Japan simply walked away, "I will explain to you all at a later time." He ran his claws through his hair, flicking it out of the way as he turned his head, "Shippo, get him on Kago. It's time to go home." His cloud began to form under his feet. He wondered if his brother would remember everything that had happened. He took a heavy breath, suddenly the weight on his shoulders lightened.

Shippo felt extremely confused, but did as he was told with Kazou's assistance. When their Lord had gone, he turned to him, "What do you think happened?" Kazou released his wings, "I'm not sure, but Lord Sesshomaru will inform us later. Let us go home." Shippo nodded reluctantly before getting on Kago behind Inuyasha. He prayed to Kami Inuyasha wouldn't awaken. Whether the hanyou remembered anything or not, he didn't want to be the one who dealt with it.

Kagome ruffled Shiori's hair, "Ready for bed?" The child pouted, "Do I have to?" A silent nod was more than enough to persuade Shiori it was time for bed. "May I sleep with you tonight?" Puppy eyes made Kagome say, "Yes, but you can't anymore after Sesshomaru returns. And I think I may be spoiling you." "Okay." Shiori beamed as she was carried to her Lady's room, "Mai can come too right?" Kagome smiled and laughed, "Sure."

Night fell around the castle with huge clouds of rain. Isako stirred in her sleep. She couldn't waist for Shippo to return. The dead rose he had given her rested in a small box beneath her cot. She found herself delicately moving her fingers over its withered petals more often in longing.

Sesshomaru had Kazou stay with Shippo and Inuyasha while he went on ahead. He refused to stop for sleep. Kagome needed to know his hanyou brother now lived, her first love…is now alive again because of his hands. A tinge of jealousy enveloped his heart. Would she regret their union now? Would she abandon himself and their child? His fists clenched at his sides, drawing blood from his palms. He pushed himself harder, to go faster. She would have no choice in the matter. He would make it home by morning.

Shiori awoke in the night. She could feel Sesshomaru's aura coming fast. Giddily, she left Kagome's arms to look out the balcony. A blur of red and white was coming straight at her. "Lord Sesshomaru!" She beamed as he picked her up, "What are you doing in here?" She giggled, "Kagome said I could sleep in here with her until you returned, and Mai too!" She waved her doll. "When did you get her?" He reached for the doll, "No! Don't touch her!" She pulled Mai to her chest, "Yesterday, Kagome gave her to me." He smiled. How could have he forgotten how kind his mate was? "Well how would you like to go sleep in your room for the rest of the night?" "Well I guess it would be okay…" He patted her head before jumping down to her own balcony. Her small frame made her bed look giant. "Goodnight." She yawned widely, "Goodnight Sesshomaru-sama."

He ran his claws through his hair before going back. He didn't know what to do first, talk to his mate or sleep?" Quietly he walked to her bed. She smiled at him, "I'm so glad you're not hurt." He caressed her cheek. Kneeling, he held her hands. "You might be hurt by what I tell you…" She silenced him with a small chaste kiss, "I wont be upset if you killed him, it wasn't the real Inuyasha." He looked at her with sad eyes, allowing his stolid mask to slip beneath her fingers. "That's not it Kagome, I used Tenseiga on him." She gave him a look of total confusion, "But Tenseiga returns the soul of the dead… Inuyasha was not dead." He held her cheek wiping a newly formed tear from her eye. She may not have known just yet what happened, but she knew whatever it was, it would break her heart.

"Kagome, Inuyasha's soul had been eaten alive and inhabited by the demon souls that were in the Shikon no Tama. Tenseiga repaired his soul." He held her face in his hands. "I struck him with its blade, his soul and natural blood have returned. I'm not sure if he remembers what has happened or not, but he is indeed back to his original state."

Kagome couldn't breathe. Her throat was clogged, but she managed to keep her voice somewhat steady as the tears began to pour. "Sesshomaru…I… I need to be alone," Her voice cracked with tears. "Kagome, I do not wish to leave you in this state." Refusing to speak another word, she threw her face in a pillow and cried. The Inuyasha she had loved was back. The Inuyasha that had, after years of heartache, finally returned her feelings, only to have them ripped from his soul, had returned. She sobbed her pain into the silky fabric.

Sesshomaru placed his hand on her back, but she flinched at his touch. A new feeling came to him, one he had never experienced before, he felt as if he were dieing inside. He knew she would want to go, to be with her love, and it was killing him. "Kagome, you may," He paused, unsure if he'd be able to get the words from his throat, "go, to be… to be with him." She rolled over to look at him. Tear stains scared her face, "You really think I'm that disgusting!? To leave you, after we are mates!? After I am with your child!?" She bit back sobs, "I am not vile Sesshomaru. I do love Inuyasha, but you are my mate. I will not betray you Sesshomaru."

"I…" He reached out to her. Her words scathed him, "I apologize Kagome." She began to cry again, "Just go." He heart began to break away. She felt so empty.

Sesshomaru looked at her form from the doorway. Her shoulders shook with grief. He closed his eyes, heading to his own room.

Inuyasha moaned in his sleep, "Kagome!" It began as only a whisper, but the last came with a cry of pain. Sweat dripped from his brow. Shippo had gotten Kazou to teach him a strong sleeping potion, and he fed it to Inuyasha every few hours. They would try to make it back to the castle in three days, pushing themselves to the limit as Sesshomaru had the first night.

Shiori shook Kagome awake. "Oh my gosh! Kagome you look terrible! Are you okay?" Kagome smiled fakely, "Yes, I'm fine. Why don't you go find Sesshomaru." Shiori sighed, "Okay. You look like you need sleep anyway."

Four days had passed, and still no sign of the others. Sesshomaru pulled his hands through his hair. Frankly, he was worried about Kagome. She had distanced herself from everyone, even Shiori and Isako. She was pushing everyone away. He walked to her room and opened the door. She was laying in bed, staring past the open curtain at the passing clouds. Silently he kissed her stomach. "How are you feeling?" She gave him the same empty smile she had been using for days now, "I'm okay." He sighed heavily, "I don't understand why you're being like this." He walked stolidly from the room. A familiar scent had caught his attention.

Shippo brought Inuyasha to the healer's building, and placed him in an empty room. Turning to find Sesshomaru, he ran into a hard chest. "Ah. My apologies my Lord." Sesshomaru walked passed Shippo. His eyes burned with hate as he put the blade of Tokijin a centimeter from the skin of Inuyasha's neck. He was the whole reason why his mate was breaking. With a shallow breath he closed his eyes and took his blade away. "Come to the study so that I may explain what had happened."

After the explanation had been told, Shippo voiced his thoughts, "And you want to do what with him?" Sesshomaru sighed and pulled the frustration out of his face with a clawed hand, "I think it would be best for Kagome to decide." Shippo looked pessimistic, "Do you think she will want to?" "She's the only one he will trust when he awakes."

* * *

**Well this is a very short chapter, and I'm sorry for that, but I couldn't go off putting all the juicy details in this one now could I? Pretty sure the next ch. is the last. **

**-Emoragdollx3**


	14. End with a new begining

**Ruler of All Japan**

**_Inuyasha Fanfic_ **

_**Written by: Stormie Morrison (EmoRagDollX3)**_

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

**Chapter 14: End with a new begining **

* * *

On a day filled with the first snow, a young woman made her way to the healer's building. Kagome's face was covered by a black curtain and her kimono was a heavy black, clashing with the specs of snow around her form. She took a deep breath as her frozen fingers pulled open the wooden door. Her feet, cold as ice, made little creaks against the flooring. 

_"I will go to him." She stood on her balcony, a small breeze ran fresh snow through her raven hair. Her eyes were cast down as she looked below at the green being corrupted by a blanket of white. Sesshomaru's eye's grew wide as his mate embraced him with tears pouring from her eyes. _

Kagome watched as Inuyasha slept. His chest heaved up and down. As gently as ever, she took his hand in hers. After all the time that had passed, his hands… She drew circles around the skin f his palm. …It was as if they had never left her own. …Like the whole time they were in embrace.

She had promised to stay by his side so long ago, and now she was right next to his sleeping form. Tears threatened to fall, but she remained strong. She remembered the day she had realized she was in love with him. Her mother had told her she would make the right choice. She understood then Inuyasha's heart belonged to Kikyo, but, they could never be together, not in life. And Kagome had accepted that. Inuyasha loved them both equally, and that day, Kagome gave herself to Inuyasha… as long as he were alive, knowing …that once he died …he would forever belong to Kikyo.

Now she belonged to Sesshomaru.

Kagome pulled a stray piece of hair from Inuyasha's face. She felt the soft skin of his cheek. There, beside him, she would stay until he awoke.

Shippo played with Isako's hair as she laid in his lap. "Isako," She looked up at his green eyes intently, "Do you believe two souls may be linked?" Isako bit her lip, trying to hold back a furious blush. "I believe that certain people are made for only one person." She played with his fingers quietly.

With a sharp intake of breath, Inuyasha rose to consciousness. Kagome's eyes immediately locked on to his. He looked around the room and then at her, "Where the Hell are we?" She couldn't help but smile at him. His sweet old obnoxious self was back. "And what the Hell are you wearing?!" A sigh broke her lips, yup his sweet old self was back. "Inuyasha, do you remember anything?" He blinked at her, her voice had changed. "The last thing I remember is being with you." He took her hands, "I meant it Kagome." A tear escaped her eye. "Why are you crying?" He wiped the stray tear away. "Oh Inuyasha!" She sobbed, locking him into an air tight hug. "Kagome what's wrong?"

Sesshomaru looked out into clear crystal blue water. He took the pouch Kagome had given him, dropping the powerful beads into the river. One by one the fell with a small splash.

"Inuyasha, it doesn't matter." She couldn't bare to tell him the things he had done, what he became. She held him as he held her. Inuyasha didn't make her release him from her arms; he was completely confused, but whatever had hurt her, he wanted to protect her from it. "Inuyasha." His heart ached with the sadness in her voice, "What is it Kagome?" She held back a sob, "Promise me, no matter what, you will be happy." He held her tighter, "I promise as long as I have you I will be." "No." She pulled back to look him straight in the eye, "Promise me, you will be happy." He looked bewildered, but took it anyway, "I promise."

She shook with tears, "I love you Inuyasha." Her lips embraced his. "I will always love you." He smiled at her, carefully removing all her tears before kissing back. Slowly escaping from his mouth, she whispered softly into his furry ear, "Be with Kikyo." With a sharp heartbreaking twist, she stabbed him in the jugular. Wails escaped her wide open mouth as he gave her a look of intense pain and confusion. His amber eyes became cold and grey.

Kikyo laid peacefully in a tree, when suddenly her eyes dilated. "Inuyasha." Her clear voice was but a whisper. In perfect happiness, she allowed Kagome's soul to leave her and the light in her eyes went dark.

At the gates of Hell, Inuyasha and Kikyo stood together. Finally, they could be at peace together. Kikyo felt something troubling Inuyasha, "Do not worry Inuyasha, she will be happy in time."

Kagome's wails and sobs were ended by a glowing orb. The rest of her soul would finally be returned to her. As her soul stitched itself back together, she fell unconscious over Inuyasha's bloody body.

Shippo looked down at the human in his lap. "Will you be my mate?" A huge blush painted her cheeks and Isako pressed her lips against his. "I would be honored Shippo to be your mate." He beamed at her quirkiness. "I love you." And kissed her until he ran out of breath.

A gale was coming fast. Sesshomaru smelled Inuyasha's blood; a great deal of it. Quickly he returned to his castle. When he finally arrived he couldn't help but be utterly shocked by what he saw. His mate, over his dead brother's body, covered in blood. He lifted her, her tiny frame wouldn't awaken. "Kagome? I just do not understand you," He whispered "Rai!" "Yes sir?" Asked a servant. "Burry Inuyasha. Leave his grave open until I arrive with my Lady Kagome. There is a small village to the East, place him beneath the Goshinboku." "Yes My Lord."

Sesshomaru carried his mate to the master bath. He was caught off guard by a tearful Shiori, "Sesshomaru!" "What is it Shiori?" "Why is blood all over Kagome!? Is she okay!?" The child sobbed against his leg. "Shiori Kagome is just fine. Why don't you go and find Shippo?" She looked unreasonably doubtful, "Okay My Lord." He sighed, bringing Kagome to the edge of the water. Carefully, he peeled off her blood soaked clothes. A soft groan passed her pink lips. He waited to see if maybe she would awaken, but no such luck. Quickly he removed his clothing.

Delicately he pulled her into the water against his chest. Blood rinsed off her skin. First he washed her hair Next he placed her at the edge of the spring and picked up a wet cloth. The fabric ran over her creamy skin. Her stomach had began to raise. A small smile passed his lips and he kissed its skin. His pup rested inside her womb. He kissed her belly button softly. Delicate fingers petted his hair, "Sesshomaru." Kagome's voice was extremely light.

"Kagome." He ran his fingers over her cheek. There, she held his warm hand against her bare skin. He bent down to kiss her plump lips. "Sesshomaru." She gave him a sad smile, "I gave him to Kikyo." He held her close to his chest as she wept. "Kagome I know it was hard for you." He held her face, to look into her eyes, "I would be a liar not to say I am grateful for you choice." She wrapped her arms around his neck and held him close, "I didn't do it just for him. I knew if he was around, I would never be happy here, with you." She looked at his face, "I will admit I have had feelings for you. I didn't want to make everyone miserable, including myself. Now I will have a chance at life with you and," She smiled a real smile for the first time in days and looked down at her stomach. Taking his hand and placing it on her stomach she continued, "Our child."

Night fell around the castle. Japan could now prosper in peace. Snow still fell to the ground, blanketing the land white. Kagome had left Inuyasha's funeral for Sesshomaru to go to alone. He alone placed Inuyasha's sword next to his body. With a scowl on his face he had remarked, "I was only scared of you once. I am glad to say we are with who we belong." Months passed along with seasons. Day changed in to night and still Japan remained in peace.

Kagome's stomach grew to huge proportions and she had to beg Sesshomaru to even go outside with Shiori. Shippo and Isako had an extremely small mating ceremony, and were now running the Southern and Eastern lands under Sesshomaru.

"Shiori honey?!" Shiori ran up to Kagome. "Yes my Lady?" Kagome smiled, "Shippo is here to take you back to his home. When you come back there will be a new baby." Shiori looked up at Kagome with puppy eyes, "I want to stay here with you and Sesshomaru-sama." "Don't you want to see Isako and Kago's kittens?" Shiori's eyes grew to saucers. "Kittens!?" Kagome laughed, "Kago had babies not too long ago. Maybe you can pick one out to bring back home later," Shippo said while picking up his niece and placing her n a demon horse. Kagome hugged Shippo tightly, "Don't let anything happen to her." He chuckled, "Don't worry. You need to focus on having that pup." He hugged for only seconds more before leaving with Shiori to his castle in the East.

Kagome watched the skies even after they disappeared. "She'll be fine Kagome." She was startled by Sesshomaru's deep voice. He brought his arms around her from behind. "Did we really need to send her away?" A sigh escaped his lips. "Kagome we've discussed this, we will be busy with the pup for awhile. It will be good for her to go with Shippo until everything has settled down. There are a lot of children for her to play with there." Kagome sighed and leaned against his hard muscular chest, "I know. I know. I'll just miss her is all." Gently, Sesshomaru kissed his mate's cheek, "I know."

That night was sounded with a high scream. Kya yelled at her servants, "Blankets! We need more blankets!" A servant ran to retrieve them. Another servant patted sweat from Kagome's brow. Her legs shook with wear. The whites of her knuckles showed with her pain as she gathered sheets in her fingers. "Ahhh-ugh!" She screamed as she pushed as hard as she could. "That's it Kagome. You're doing excellent."

Blood streamed from Sesshomaru's palms. He dug his claws into the skin hard. Pacing with clenched fists outside the birthing room, he waited with anticipation and worry.

Kagome tried to focus on breathing and pushing. She'd never imaged child birth was so painful. Her first labor had been a lot easier on her. "One more push dear! One big push! I can see the head!" Kya yelled from between her legs. Kagome gritted her teeth and pushed as hard as she could until she couldn't breathe. She closed her eyes and took short easy breaths as the sound of crying rung the air silent. "It's a boy!" Kya shouted with happiness.

Carefully the cord was cut and clamped off. The new pup was cleaned and given to Kagome. Tears filled her eyes. Her baby looked so much like her first love, with the exception of the beautiful crescent moon on its forehead. She kissed the marking while crying tears of joy.

Sesshomaru rushed in to see his son, the heir to his Lands. Kagome smiled up at him. Sesshomaru placed his finger on the pup's cheek, "He's perfect." His claw was quickly snatched up by his baby's mouth. He chuckled, "What shall we name our pup my mate?" Kagome petted their baby's silver hair, "Giseitsuki."

* * *

**I hope all of you who hanve read my story love the ending. I know it has taken a LONG ass time to get it all posted, but I finally have done it! I've been busy with videos and stuff with my class, maybe with some of them are done I'll put a link to them on mt homepage. Well ne ways thanks guys for everything. If you want to talk to me about anything just message me on here or on my myspace . OH YEAH PS. the baby's name means Sacrifice moon. **

-Emoragdollx3

Alright, must i remind you, I can't reply or clear up anything in your review if you do not have a reply link or email on it. (anonymous doesn't work that way alright.) Now, she killed him because NIETHER of them would ever be happy with the way it had turned out, she wanted him to be with at least one of his loves, that means kikyo and he couldn't be with her unless he was dead. Now, have you noticed , in the series anytime you talk about the afterlife, you talk about hell. Now, I am sorry to those who already understood this, some people had not. Thank you very much.


End file.
